L'impuissance de la mémoire
by Rhea S
Summary: Après une chute, Will, blessé, se réveille amnésique en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui s'occupe de lui. Les souvenirs déterminent-ils ce que nous sommes ? Les actions sont-elles véritablement le reflet de nos pensées ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède rien, sinon mon imagination et encore parfois j'ai des doutes.

 **Notes :** Je récidive… j'avais créé une sorte d'articulation entre ma folie Torchwood et ma nouvelle marotte Hannibal. Je reviens avec une fic différente de ce que j'avais promis (le western avance, pas toujours comme je veux). J'avoue ne pas avoir encore de fin définitivement écrite. Peut-être arriverais-je à mieux me motiver en sachant ce que vous en pensez ? (non, ce n'est pas du chantage, juste un rappel que je ne suis qu'une ficqueuse ayant besoin de soutien.. lol)

Place à l'action! Euh précision utile, je n'ai pas de béta (encore) donc, il peut y avoir (encore) des fautes qui piquent les noeils. M'en voulez pas trop, je vous en prie. Mais à trop relire, je doute et quand je doute, je réécris, procrastine et je doute (bis repetitas). Après deux mois de tergiversation, je vous livre le premier chapitre de mon Hannigram (ch'uis émue...)

Résumé : Après une chute, Will, blessé, se réveille amnésique en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui s'occupe de lui. Les souvenirs déterminent-ils ce que nous sommes ? Les actions sont-elles véritablement le reflet de nos pensées ? Fic nettement moins philosophique que mon pauvre résumé.

* * *

 **Chapitre un : la mémoire en ruine**

* * *

Un cri déchira la nuit et le ressac engloutit le son d'un impact. Froid puis inconscience.

oOoOo

Les sensations corporelles s'éveillèrent sous l'aiguillon de la douleur. L'homme reprit conscience un instant. Ses os, ses muscles, ses nerfs lui semblaient être de verre, de fibres cassantes, émiettés par le roulement des vagues sur la grève. Il prit une profonde inspiration, l'air froid lui râpa la gorge, insufflant de l'oxygène dans son cerveau. Il avait mal au visage, mal à la tête, mal aux sinus. Il n'était que douleur. Il vomit de l'eau au gout salé et cuivré. Il sentit qu'on le tirait sur le sable, ponçant un peu plus sa peau écorchée. Trop hébété pour penser, il ne faisait que ressentir.

Tout bougea autour de lui. Une tornade de douleur ronflait férocement sous son crâne. Puis il sentit une main glacée sur son ventre, un bras sous son épaule, un corps pressé contre le sien. On le portait. On le supportait. Il sentait la pâle caresse du soleil sur son visage, l'eau glaciale qui le giflait, le froid qui brûlait ses membres. Il devinait la chaleur humaine à ses côtés. Il grelottait. Un mouvement un peu brutal pour le relever le fit à nouveau basculer dans les limbes sans voir le visage de son sauveur. Il s'en fichait, sa souffrance s'éloignait, devenait anecdotique dans ce néant sombre qui l'attirait à lui. Il sombra.

oOoOo

Un ronronnement de moteur agressa son oreille et ses yeux papillonnèrent, ébloui par une lumière crue. Lentement, si lentement, il fut tiré de son évanouissement. Couché à même le sol, il ne voyait que le ciel, le bleu devenant gris, le gris fondant dans un violet d'orage, les nuages se heurtant. Trop épuisé pour bouger, il sentait le plancher tanguer et faire vibrer ses os. La douleur le fit gémir et il vit une ombre se pencher sur lui comme une monstrueuse présence. Une présence qui cherchait à le dévorer. Il tenta de lever ses poings dans une dérisoire et pathétique lutte pour la survie. Tétanisés, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. La panique monta et envahit son être et il ne put hurler, bâillonné par l'angoisse et la folie. Il avait mal, mal à en crever, il avait peur, une terreur à le tuer.

\- Will, murmura une voix rauque aux intonations étranges que capta son oreille au moment où il basculait dans la déraison.

Une main chaude passa sur son visage et il sentit une piqûre au cou et une chaleur piquante se diffusa dans son organisme, l'enveloppant dans un flou cotonneux, comme ce nuage duveteux qui ressemblait à un dragon. Un dragon dans le ciel. L'inconscience chassa l'image avant qu'un rire incongru ne passe ses lèvres desséchées.

oOoOo

Il s'éveilla pour la troisième fois, lentement comme au sortir d'un sommeil médicamenteux. Le plafond très bas était peu lumineux et des rideaux occultaient le soleil qu'il devinait radieux. Il se surprit à respirer trop vite, trop fort et chercha à se contrôler en examinant les éléments dont il disposait. Il souffrait de la tête, le visage, l'épaule et quelques autres endroits qui s'éveillaient à leur tour. Il puait le sang, la viande et la sueur qui lui glaçait le dos. Il était étalé sur un lit qui tanguait, dans une pièce où il devinait des éléments d'un beau bois patiné solidement encastrés dans les murs, au-dessus de lui, brillants malgré la faible luminosité.

A chaque battement de cœur, sa tête pulsait d'une douleur sourde, tout comme son bras droit pesant à ses côtés. Avec effort, il put bouger la main gauche et la soulever au-dessus de lui. Il palpa son épaule droite et découvrit un bandage sommaire sur son omoplate, désagréablement humide. Il ne parvenait pas à soulever la tête, lourde et douloureuse. Tout continuait de danser autour de lui, sous lui mais la douleur avait suffisamment reflué pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à sa situation. Il redevenait homme et redécouvrait le besoin de penser. Il se sentait à la fois pesant et léger. Cependant ses pensées se heurtèrent à un mur blanc, cotonneux qu'il ne parvenait pas à griffer.

Un bateau, il était dans une cabine de bateau et en haute mer si le roulis et le tangage n'étaient pas seulement causés par sa blessure à la tête. Fier de sa déduction mais épuisé, il souffla longuement. Cela ne répondait pas à ses principales interrogations. Il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni qui il était ou fut ou... Si, quelqu'un l'avait appelé Will. Ce nom lui semblait familier, comme une chaussure qui correspond à son pied, le nom lui collait au cerveau. Will...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et souleva la tête. La cabine était grande, luxueuse et bien insonorisée car elle étouffait largement le bruit du moteur. Il se redressa, les dents serrées contre la douleur. Grimaçant, il parvint à s'asseoir et tira sur le fil actionnant l'ouverture du petit rideau gris perle. La lumière rentra à flot. Le soleil était bas sur la mer, mais Will fut incapable de dire s'il était à son lever ou son coucher. Il sentit que la mer ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il palpa son torse revêtu d'un t-shirt blanc trempé de sueur, certaines parties étaient douloureuses. Il souleva le tissu d'une main tremblante découvrant des hématomes violacés et une cicatrice livide en-dessous du nombril, comme un sourire amer. Rejetant les draps, il vit ses jambes elles aussi recouvertes de bleus, il n'osa pas toucher le genou droit, recouvert d'un pain de glace.

Il fit l'état des coups et blessures que son corps révélait à la lumière. Il avait été sans doute battu, roué de coups violents qui expliqueraient sûrement son amnésie. Dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qui était cet homme dont il n'avait entendu que la voix ? Elle résonnait en lui. Will... Il lui avait donné une identité. Will... William? Willy, Bill ? Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée d'être un Bill.

Il passa une main sur le visage, la barbe était un peu longue, irritante sous ses doigts. Un pansement épais couvrait une partie de sa joue terriblement douloureuse. Il jugea que son inconscience avait duré au moins deux jours ce qui cadrait bien avec la couleur de ses bleus. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Il déduisait une situation à partir de minces indices. Etait-il policier ? Détective ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ? Il sentait des points de suture à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Il observa ses mains tremblantes. Il remarqua une marque plus claire autour de son annulaire gauche. Qui était-il ? La lumière du soleil qui se couchait lui devint insupportable. Sa tête le faisait souffrir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un homme pénétra doucement dans la pièce tenant d'une main un plateau rempli d'instruments que Will entendit cliqueter sur du métal. Ce bruit lui remplit l'estomac de glace. L'homme se tourna vers lui et ses yeux couleur caramel brûlé semblèrent se réchauffer. Il claudiqua jusqu'à lui. Will se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable de résister à cette présence écrasante qu'il sentait vibrer contre lui. Son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser, terreur et reconnaissance, amour et haine...

Cet homme grand, au visage acéré et d'une beauté glaçante, le subjuguait. Il se sentit transpercé par la violence des sensations. Il se laissa engloutir par les ombres liquides qui naissaient à la lisière de sa vision. Il lut pourtant la déception sur le visage de l'inconnu et une inquiétude qu'il dissimulait derrière un masque froid. Il devait attendre depuis longtemps son retour parmi les vivants pour faire une tête pareille.

oOoOo

Will ne s'éveilla qu'à la nuit tombée. A vue de nez, son t-shirt et ses draps avaient été changés. Il ne sentait plus la sueur âcre et le sang mais l'adoucissant et le savon. Il sentait quelque chose de différent sur son visage, il tâtonna pour découvrir la peau de son menton lisse et nette et un pansement qui couvrait sa joue droite. Un aftershave dont il ignorait la provenance embaumait la pièce.

\- Je t'ai changé et rasé pendant ton inconscience.

Will ne répondit pas alors que son cœur battait la chamade sous la surprise. Il força sa vue en direction de la voix. Une ombre bougeait légèrement au rythme du bateau. Un souffle léger lui parvint lui apportant des odeurs complexes de mer, de café et de nourriture. Son estomac gronda férocement. Un bruit le renseigna sur l'activité de son hôte. Il s'approchait de lui, ses chaussures grinçaient sur le parquet. Will réprima un frisson, lorsque l'homme s'arrêta et se pencha vers lui. Il tendit la main vers son épaule pour l'aider à se relever. Cette main brulante marqua Will qui se redressa vivement, ignorant la douleur de son corps. Sa tête lui paraissait vide, si vide, comme incapable de penser.

Il ne connaissait rien de cet homme, ni son nom, ni leurs relations, ni leur passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la manière dont il réagissait, un étrange mélange d'attraction et de répulsion, un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à démêler. Il lui faisait confiance tout en craignant la trahison. Il le craignait tout en se sentant plus fort près de lui. Il se sentait proche de lui néanmoins, comme si son corps le reconnaissait comme amical.

\- Je vais t'aider à manger si cela t'est nécessaire.

Will secoua la tête en dénégation muette. L'homme posa un plateau à pied au-dessus de lui, dans lequel se trouvait un bouillon de viande, du pain, des fruits. Will parvint à soulever sa cuillère qui lui paraissait d'un poids effrayant pour aspirer le liquide encore chaud.

Sa main lâcha la cuillère qui retentit dans le silence de la cabine. L'autre homme reprit le couvert pour la porter naturellement à sa bouche. Après un instant d'hésitation, Will ouvrit la bouche et avala le bouillon de viande. Un sourire ironique flotta sur les lèvres de l'homme qui le nourrissait. Il le regarda en biais, incapable de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Peu à peu, sa faim s'affaiblit et ses yeux s'alourdirent. Il eut de l'aide pour se rallonger confortablement. Au chaud, nourri et en relative sécurité, quelque chose l'avertissait de conserver le plus d'information pour lui tant qu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Il comprit que son caractère le portait à la méfiance. Mais il avait besoin de savoir certaines choses. Il se força à le regarder dans les yeux en choisissant ses mots avec soin. La difficulté qu'il avait à mouvoir sa joue et la douleur le poussa à économiser ses mots.

\- Où sommes-nous ? articula-t-il doucement. S'il te plait.

Il vit la position des épaules de son - comment l'appeler ? - son bienfaiteur se adoucir. Il comprit alors l'inquiétude dans la tension qui avait habité. L'homme s'installa mieux sur sa chaise pour le regarder attentivement pendant qu'il lui expliquait en quelques mots ce qu'ils faisaient sur ce navire.

-Si tu le souhaites... Nous sommes sur le Blue Perrot, un yacht appartenant à un riche Ukrainien. Il ne nous causera pas d'ennui, dit-il avec un sous-entendu qui fit ourler sa lèvre supérieure d'un sourire carnassier. Tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre de tes blessures, reprit-il, d'une voix plus douce. Ce voilier nous permettra de voyager en toute impunité pendant ta convalescence. Notre convalescence, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas, rapprochant sa tête de celle du blessé.

Will sentit qu'il partageait ici quelque chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Ses souvenirs ne parvenaient pas à briser la brume qui engourdissait son cerveau. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait cet homme le découvrir. Il sentait qu'il y avait plus que de la connivence entre eux. Quelque chose les liait définitivement l'un à l'autre et tant qu'il ignorerait ce lien, il ne pouvait comprendre et lui faire confiance. Entièrement. Il devait comprendre la raison de cette fascination. Il eut brutalement peur de ce que cela allait révéler sur lui-même.

Son comparse, faute d'autres mots pour le définir, sembla se rendre compte de son inconfort. Il se releva avec une grâce fluide que Will ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Il se déplaçait comme un animal magnifique, habité par une indéniable vitalité malgré ses propres blessures. En effet, Will avait noté un boitillement et une raideur au niveau des reins.

\- Will, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il de cette voix chaude qui s'enroulait autour des lobes cérébraux du blessé qui ne savait comment résister à cette séduction inattendue.

\- je... je ne sais pas, dit-il avec une certaine réticence, tentant d'échapper à ses yeux inquisiteurs et concernés.

\- Ressens-tu une douleur précise ? Un inconfort quelconque ?

\- Je ... il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. dit Will en se demandant anxieusement comment il avait bien pu faire pendant ses quelques jours d'inconscience.

Il capta le regard de l'autre, franc et ouvert et comprit qu'il s'était véritablement chargé de lui. Un ami, c'est un ami, se dit-il, mais pourquoi alors ai-je une telle difficulté à lui parler ? Pourquoi ne puis-je lui dire que je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Et que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je vais t'assister. N'hésite pas à t'appuyer sur moi.

Sa main se posa sous son aisselle et Will trembla, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Le trajet jusqu'aux commodités fut horriblement long et douloureux et le retour au lit le laissa totalement épuisé, incapable de répondre aux questions de son... infirmier? - questions qu'il sentait tout autant informulée que formulée. Il se méfiait des sous-entendus qu'il décelait mais ne comprenait pas.

Cet homme le connaissait visiblement depuis un certain nombre d'année et en retirait une certaine familiarité. A moins que ce ne se fut tout autre chose. Will envisageait maintenant que l'homme soit plus qu'un simple ami, un compagnon peut-être quand le sommeil le prit brusquement. Il ne sentit qu'une main lentement ramener la sienne sur les draps et la serrer un peu plus longuement que ne le voudrait une simple amitié. Il sombra dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité de rêves complexes et dramatiques qui lui laissèrent une impression fugace et un nom.

oOoOo

 _Il marchait dans une prairie d'un vert printanier en direction d'une forêt sombre et tumultueuse, suivant une rivière qui courait tel un filet d'argent. A mesure qu'il avançait, le ciel d'un bleu pimpant se teintait de violet et de rouge, de gris et de sang où miroitaient des éclats onyx. Curieusement il n'éprouvait aucun peur à marcher sous les frondaisons violemment secoués par un vent chaud et humide à l'odeur de cuivre. Il marchait à pas lent comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait ici, comme s'il était attendu de toute éternité._

 _Un être étrange, homme animal aux bois lourds implanté sur l'os du crâne le contemplait d'un regard perçant. Il s'approcha encore, montrant ses mains, couvertes d'un sang noir, brillant à la lumière de la lune. Il savait qu'il souriait, et que l'autre le regardait intensément, comme acceptant l'offrande à un dieu païen. L'être s'approcha et toucha du front le sien._

Will s'éveilla avec un nom sur les lèvres. Hannibal. Il haletait comme au sortir d'une course, sa peau ruisselait de sueur alors qu'il faisait l'effort, un effort surhumain pour se souvenir. Pour comprendre qui était cet Hannibal pour lui. De rage, il frappa les draps, se fit mal et gémit, toute fureur évanouie. Il choisit de se redresser et de se lever pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Le moteur du yacht grondait légèrement, il jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot pour découvrir une côte qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Les lumières d'une ville découpaient nettement la côte alors que le soleil se levait et ensanglantait les flots.

Il se découvrit dans la salle de bain, ce qu'Hannibal - qu'il était heureux de pouvoir désormais mettre un nom sur ce visage- ne l'avait pas laissé faire la veille. Il comprenait mieux la raison en découvrant le pansement taché de sang qui lui couvrait la joue droite et les hématomes qui marbraient ce qui restait visible. Il nota également une cicatrice qui lui barrait le front. Les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux gras plaqués au crâne, il se trouva laid et épuisé. Une véritable épave.

\- Je dois changer tes pansements, entendit-il de cette voix à la fois souple et dense, profonde, qui agissait comme un baume sur les oreilles sensibles du blessé. Je te prie de bien vouloir retourner à ton lit.

Habillé comme un marin d'un pull de grosses mailles grises et d'un pantalon noir, l'homme apparut derrière lui à travers le miroir. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Will sentit un morceau d'un rêve, un souvenir peut-être, remonter comme une bulle de savon. A peine effleurée, elle se dissipa en laissant seulement une odeur particulière derrière elle. Une odeur de feu de cheminée. Ses cheveux était blonds, striés de gris, brillant de propreté. Ses yeux ambrés cherchaient à lire dans les siens. Will évita son regard et se retourna pour sortir de la petite pièce. Il perdit légèrement son équilibre à cause du roulis et s'appuya sur son épaule. Un courant électrique passa entre eux, comme un échange muet d'informations, leurs yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre, captifs l'un de ses souvenirs et l'autre de leur absence.

Will retint sa respiration et se détourna avant d'agir inconsidérément. Il ne vit pas alors le froncement de sourcil et la lueur interrogative qui passa dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Le cœur du blessé battait si fort que le sang rugissait à ses oreilles. Il déglutit rapidement pour passer l'envie qui venait de le saisir aux tripes. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de perdre le souffle dans une étreinte qui l'appelait. De l'embrasser ou le frapper. Il ne savait pas. Il battit retraite jusqu'à son lit. Son genou le lançait encore, mais la douleur restait supportable tant qu'il se déplaçait lentement. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'une béquille pour soutenir son poids.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de cette nuit-là, articula soigneusement Hannibal en retirant les bandages de son visage.

L'homme aimait choisir scrupuleusement ses mots, se dit Will en grimaçant sous la douleur des soins. Mais que dire de cette nuit-là ? Quelle nuit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et le regard dont il le couvait pouvait signifier tant de choses. Il ne pouvait que s'interroger à l'heure où ses souvenirs le désertaient. Avait-il réellement une relation avec Hannibal ? Que savait-il de lui ?

\- Que veux-tu dire, demanda-t-il prudemment, regardant ailleurs, en direction de la côte qui se profilait.

\- Dolarhyde est mort, nous sommes morts aux yeux de tous et nous sommes ici ensemble.

Il appuya particulièrement le mot ensemble. Troublé, Will détourna la tête vers les lignes du paysage. Il ne comprenait pas la situation, ce qu'Hannibal lui disait ou souhaitait lui faire comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait et l'ignorance le hérissait. A cela, s'ajoutait la douleur brûlante de sa joue que l'homme triturait. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela ressemblait mais évita de toucher de la langue les sutures intérieures. Son caractère devait être moins doux qu'il ne le pensait car mis en difficulté, il sentit devenir hargneux comme un chien acculé.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dont il parvint à grand peine à maîtriser l'agressivité.

Son esprit s'affolait, analysait le peu qu'il comprenait. Qui était Dolarhyde ? Son nom n'évoquait rien de plus qu'un goût cuivré dans la bouche.

\- Le Canada puis la Lituanie, à moins que tu aies une autre destination en tête.

Pourquoi la Lituanie se demanda-t-il et son interrogation fut sans aucun doute visible pour l'homme qui le dévisageait librement.

\- J'ai besoin de retourner à mes racines, dit-il un peu ombrageusement, comme vexé de devoir s'expliquer.

Comme s'ils étaient suffisamment proches, comme si Will connaissait suffisamment ses secrets pour ne pas avoir à les prononcer. Le blessé se reprit. Il ne voulait pas que Hannibal découvre qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui ou de leur supposée relation. Il fallait qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout cela, sans être dérangé par les yeux caramel qui ne le quittaient jamais.

\- Je comprends, mentit-il avec conviction, ce qui lui parut bien trop aisé, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, une habitude dont il ressentait l'amertume dans sa bouche. Dolarhyde est mort. C'est donc pour cela que nous naviguons vers la côte? demanda-t-il un peu agressif. Pour nous faire prendre ou pour nous rendre ?

Il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse réfléchir et comprendre la situation en fonction des éléments dont il disposait. Il l'affrontait, une peur insidieuse au creux du ventre, sans en connaître la raison.

Il comprenait surtout qu'ils fuyaient tous les deux. Qui ? La police sûrement. Et pourquoi ? S'il était un personnage de roman, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il rechercherait des réponses, provoquerait le destin. Mais il ne savait pas qui il était. Seulement un ami de l'homme mystérieux qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier se déplaça vers lui en un éclair et attrapa précautionneusement son visage entre ses grandes mains.

Will réprima un nouveau frisson en les découvrant si chaudes et si douces. Son visage ainsi encadré n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre et il sentait son souffle caresser sa peau. Il détailla les traits de son visage si particulier, les yeux en amande qui enfermaient des prunelles assombries par des ténèbres secrètes. Il ne voulait pas les connaître. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il refusait qu'il lui impose le résultat de ses actes passés. Il ne bougea pas, incapable cependant de se détacher de lui. Il le vit se mordre les lèvres comme soucieux de garder son contrôle sur une situation qui leur échappait à tous les deux, sur des sentiments dont il ignorait tout.

\- Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous rendre, dit Hannibal en le relâchant finalement, comme vaincu par son absence de réaction. Et nous ne ferons pas prendre. Personne ne peut soupçonner que nous sommes encore en vie. Que t'arrive-t-il Will, regrettes-tu de m'avoir choisi ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Regretterais-tu de ne pas être mort ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de remédier à cela. N'oublie pas, cependant, que le suicide est l'ennemi. C'est toi qui as choisi de nous précipiter dans l'abîme. C'est toi qui t'es accroché à la vie. Aurais-je dû te laisser sombrer ? Aurais-je dû renoncer à toi ?

Will le regarda stupéfait, l'homme qui paraissait si froid, si sûr de lui était véritablement blessé. Ses yeux brillaient à présent d'un éclat sanglant.

\- Will, nous avons tué le dragon rouge ensemble. Nous avons survécu ensemble. Nous avons un passé tumultueux mais ne te serait-il pas possible de passer outre ?

Sa tête si proche de la sienne lui donnait autant envie de l'embrasser que le mordre.

\- C'est toi qui a choisi de me faire libérer, tu t'es, toi aussi, libéré. - Hannibal lui montra la trace de l'alliance à sa main gauche - Lorsque je t'ai vu devant moi, proposant ce plan impossible, sans anneau à ta main, à me demander "s'il te plait". J'ai accepté comprenant que tu m'avais choisi. Pourquoi faire marche arrière maintenant ?

Will tremblait, ignorant s'il devait lui dire ou non. Il fit son choix brutalement. Il devait le lui dire, ne rien garder pour lui alors que cet homme lui disait l'avoir suivi. Si Hannibal lui avait fait confiance, il pouvait lui retourner la politesse. S'il y avait besoin de politesse entre eux.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne comprends rien à tout ceci.

-Will ... Murmura l'homme en plissant légèrement les yeux comme pour mieux le scruter

Comme pour scruter un éventuel mensonge. Qu'avaient-ils vécu ensemble pour qu'il se méfie de lui finalement ? Il s'éloigna de lui et lui fit signe de continuer à parler. Will se sentit légèrement soulagé par son aveu et par son éloignement. Sa présence était intoxicante, il la ressentait au plus profond de ses os.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir, depuis, depuis que je me suis réveillé, enfin que je suis sorti de mon coma. Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni qui tu es. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais que je suis chanceux de pouvoir parler, d'avoir conservé un certain vocabulaire. Mais je suis ...

\- Une page blanche, la chance de tout recommencer sans aucune trace des actes perpétrés, interrompit-il d'une une voix presque admirative en le percutant de l'ambre de son regard.

\- Qu'ai-je donc perpétré ? S'inquiéta Will, en se redressant. Ai-je tué ce Dolarhyde ?

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important, s'entendit-il répondre par son ami qui semblait pris par ses propres réflexions.

\- Cela l'est pour moi, grogna Will, cela détermine mon existence. Mes souvenirs déterminent mon existence. Je ne me souviens de rien. Absolument rien.

\- Il s'agit peut-être d'un mécanisme de défense. Cependant tu te souviens de moi, fit l'homme pensif en revenant vers lui. Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Tu es présent depuis mon réveil.

\- Je peux être ton geôlier.

\- Tu m'as soigné, veillé et nourri. Tu as pris soin de moi. Même si je suis ton prisonnier, j'ai de la valeur pour toi.

Hannibal sourit doucement et commença à lui palper le crâne d'un air circonspect, lui faisant bouger le cou en avant et en arrière, regardant ses sclérotiques avant de reculer. Il garda sa main sur son poignet, comme pour suivre son pouls. Il avait tout d'un médecin aux yeux de Will.

\- Il n'y a rien de physique à première vue mais le cerveau peut subir des dommages sans effet physique. De plus, nous avons fait une chute phénoménale. C'est véritablement un miracle de s'en être sorti sans trop de dommage... Will nota le léger frémissement de sa main à la mention de la chute puis il l'entendit reprendre d'une voix calme.

\- Peut-être est-ce la conséquence de cette chute ? Ou bien pouvons-nous envisager une hypothèse plus psychologique ? Cela pourrait indiquer une rupture de ta conscience afin de te protéger.

\- Me protéger de quoi? Me défendre de qui ? Demanda Will, excédé. Hannibal, dis-moi qui je suis, dis-moi qui tu es. Ce que nous avons fait. J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs sont là mais inaccessibles, dit-il en montrant son crâne, touchant le léger bourrelet cicatriciel qui le fit hésiter. Hannibal eut l'air inquiet.

Il se sentait mal et avait des difficultés à suivre ce qu'Hannibal lui disait. Lui avouer qu'il avait perdu la mémoire lui avait coûté plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Un sourire mince étira les lèvres d'Hannibal qui lui semblait avoir pris une résolution. Will n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette décision.

\- Repose-toi, le sommeil est le meilleur des remèdes.

\- Je fais des rêves, Hannibal, je ne sais comment les appréhender.

\- Nous le ferons en temps voulu, n'aie crainte. Tu retrouveras qui tu es. Ais confiance en tes capacités. Je vais préparer notre repas. Viens me voir lorsque tu auras retrouvé un peu de calme.

* * *

A suivre ... ou pas à suivre... telle est la question du jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède rien, sinon mon imagination et encore parfois j'ai des doutes.

 **Notes :** Merci, merci pour vos reviews et mise en favori et follow. ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour la suite...

Résumé : Après une chute, Will, blessé, se réveille amnésique en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui s'occupe de lui. Les souvenirs déterminent-ils ce que nous sommes ? Les actions sont-elles véritablement le reflet de nos pensées ? Fic nettement moins philosophique que mon pauvre résumé.

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : La sublimation de la mémoire**

* * *

- _Tu retrouveras qui tu es._

La phrase résonna en lui longtemps après le départ d'Hannibal. Ce qu'il était, Will l'ignorait totalement et cette situation le rendait fou. Il ne savait comment réagir à cette situation ni comment agir avec Hannibal. Mais surtout il ignorait ce qui les liait ainsi. L'essentiel de son discours avait été totalement obscur et ne lui avait rien apporté. L'aveu de son amnésie avait quelque peu apaisé son esprit. Cependant l'homme n'avait rien voulu révéler de plus sur leur situation et il était parti avec un sourire évaluateur, presque spéculatif.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il vit alors apparaître une lumière qui se balança devant ses yeux Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, comme un geste trop souvent réalisé. Le corps tétanisé par une angoisse brutale, son esprit sembla remonter le cours du temps et lui montrer une scène se déroulant dans cette même cabine dont il reconnaissait la disposition sous un éclairage stroboscopique..

Un inconnu aux muscles lourds et gras buvait du champagne tandis qu'une femme en tenue sexy offrait à sa vue un postérieur oscillant au rythme de la musique. L'homme claqua des doigts et lui parla en russe. Elle se rapprocha féline et langoureuse, l'air si terriblement amer que Will se sentit désolé pour elle et pour ce que l'homme lui faisait subir. Pour les humiliations et vulgarités auxquelles elle était exposée depuis son arrivée ici. Il eut envie de le tuer comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, comme elle le ferait sûrement si elle en avait eu la force, le courage ou l'occasion. Il ressentit jusque dans ses os la violence de sa haine, le besoin de tuer qui palpitait à la lisière de son esprit.

Il respirait de manière saccadée, emporté par ce flot d'images qui le stupéfiait. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une représentation onirique ou d'un souvenir. Il se sentit perdre pied et éprouva le besoin de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il était coincé, obligé de subir ce que cette scène avait encore à offrir. Il sentait comme une habitude, un instinct qui le forçait à conserver les yeux ouverts et découvrir tous les aspects de cette situation.

Sous ses yeux, une ombre sombre pénétra dans la cabine, poussa la call-girl et égorgea proprement l'étranger. L'homme tomba à terre et se vida de son sang sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femme. Malgré cette horreur, Will ressentit violemment la joie qui vibrait en elle à l'idée d'en être débarrassée. Cette joie fut courte car elle succomba à son tour, le cou brisé. Son corps tomba des mains d'un homme-cerf soudain matérialisé derrière elle. Sans un cri, sans un bruit, comme la nuit, l'être avança vers lui.

Will ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration hachée et troublé jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Il sentait rugir le sang dans ses veines, battre à ses tempes, réchauffer son corps. Cette scène macabre le rendait paradoxalement vivant.

Qu'était-ce cette scène ? Un souvenir, un reliquat de mémoire qui choisissait cet instant de trouble pour lui revenir ou bien une vérité qui touchait son cerveau, une épiphanie ? Ou simplement avait-il une imagination débordante ? Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait comme métier, écrivain peut-être, quelque chose où son imagination était fortement sollicitée voire entraînée à se plonger dans de telles images. Il s'était senti glisser dans cet état d'esprit comme une habitude, comme une mauvaise habitude. De celles contre lesquelles on lutte pour s'abandonner sans force.

L'image de l'homme-cerf revint le frapper, ce wendigo d'ombre. Que venait faire ici cet être ambigu issu de du folklore amérindien? Un message de son propre esprit face à sa situation ? Au moment où la question surgit dans son esprit, survint la réponse, aussi naturellement que respirer. Hannibal. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'avait soigné. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su sans pouvoir l'exprimer. Ce massacre le perturbait et pourtant il n'éprouvait pas de haine envers Hannibal.

Qu'éprouvait-il pour cet homme ? Que ressentait-il réellement ? Il s'agissait des questions à se poser en l'absence de souvenirs concrets. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Hannibal lui avait donné quelques éléments qui ne faisaient pas un tout, qui ne prenait pas encore de sens mais dont il allait devoir se satisfaire.

Le souvenir, s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, lui paraissait tangible et digne de croyance. Il lui était d'autant plus précieux qu'il était revenu de lui-même. C'était un point sur lequel il pouvait s'achopper et encorder sa mémoire sur le piton glissant de son esprit. Il voulut en connaître plus. Il referma les yeux et se concentra pour revenir à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il calma sa respiration, calquant le rythme sur celui des vagues qui clapotaient le long de la coque.

La même lumière apparut derrière ses paupières closes et le même Russe apparut. Il claquait les fesses de sa callgirl qui tentait de danser sur une musique vulgaire qui saturait ses oreilles. Le champagne, répandu sur le sol exhalait une odeur de vinasse qui lui serrait la gorge. Hannibal entra en un éclair et avant même que l'homme ne hurle lui trancha la gorge et le laissa tomber à terre, ses membres tressautant au rythme de la musique syncopée.

Le cri de la blonde s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'Hannibal lui brisa la nuque d'un geste presque négligent. Il éteignit la musique qui hurlait et un silence inquiétant retomba, à peine ponctué par des chocs répétés et parfois un cri de douleur. Ce son fit frissonner Will qui y reconnut sa voix, sans jamais l'avoir entendue.

Il vit Hannibal nettoyer méticuleusement la scène de crime, traînant les cadavres au-dehors à l'aide des draps trempés de sang. Il épongea le liquide carmin, changea la literie et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois satisfait de son travail. La pièce vide avait repris un aspect plus ou moins normal si on excluait la marque sanglante sur le mur.

Will cligna des yeux et le temps s'accéléra. Il vit le tueur le porter tel une mariée évanouie, les membres flasques, une main pendante, ruisselante d'eau et de sang. Les yeux clos, la bouche molle et pâle, si semblable à un noyé. Hannibal le déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit, faisant visiblement attention à ses blessures. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, auquel Hannibal répondit par un léger bruit de lèvres comme on console un enfant.

Il le déshabilla et soigna ses plaies, recousant sa joue avec un talent sans nul doute dû à l'expérience. Pendant les soins, il lui parlait d'une voix rauque dont les inflexions douces apaisaient visiblement sa souffrance. "Mon ami, mon ami, lui disait-il, je suis là, nous sommes là, vivants. Ensemble et vivants. Rien ne peut nous séparer ».

Will cligna à nouveau des yeux et laissa le temps se dérouler à nouveau rapidement. Les jours qui avaient précédés son retour à la conscience avaient été plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait. Hannibal s'occupait de lui avec la patience d'une mère, le nourrissant et le surveillant la nuit alors que le délire l'emportait. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il parlait d'un dragon vaincu, de chiens abandonnés, de Jack qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il était parfois presque lucide, semblant lui-même pour bien vite retomber. Hannibal encaissa tout cela : les sautes d'humeur, le délire et les coups parfois lorsqu'il se débattait contre la douleur d'un soin. La patience d'Hannibal lui parut remarquable. Il ne put en supporter davantage.

Il ferma les yeux et revint à la réalité. Il en savait un peu plus maintenant sur sa situation et sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il savait que c'était un tueur sans pitié, rapide et efficace, un médecin doublé d'un sacré cuisinier à ce qu'il pouvait déduire du fumet qui arrivait jusqu'à lui. Ils avaient passé plus d'une quinzaine de jours à bord de ce navire, en attendant que Will guérisse. Ils étaient en sécurité, tant que la disparition du Russe passât inaperçue. L'homme avait également eu des blessures à panser et du repos à prendre. Ils fuyaient mais il ignorait encore ce qu'ils fuyaient l'un et l'autre.

Il savait désormais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Hannibal. Il s'agissait d'un tueur mais il avait ses intérêts à cœur, ou il ne l'aurait pas soigné de cette manière. Il avait pris soin de lui au détriment de son propre confort. Will tenta à nouveau de pousser ce mur blanc qui enveloppait ses souvenirs sans parvenir à y pénétrer. Il avait la sensation que ce banc de brume se transformait lentement en glace lui interdisant l'accès à ses souvenirs.

Soudain, il prit conscience que s'il était accompagné d'un tueur, il devait certainement en être un lui aussi. Cette pensée le paralysa. Était-ce cela qu'Hannibal lui renvoyait en lui disant qu'il était comme une page blanche sans trace des actes perpétrés ? Sa propre carrière de tueur ? Son propre palmarès ? L'angoisse le saisit à nouveau et il respira profondément afin de calmer son esprit. Il ne lui semblait pas être un tueur, pas aussi méthodique et efficace qu'Hannibal.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration et hoqueta en ouvrant les yeux. Le Russe était à nouveau là, bien vivant, en train de baiser une fille différente au visage de poupée. Elle avait l'air épuisé et souffrait visiblement de l'action auxquelles elle ne prenait aucun plaisir. Will ressentait profondément les émotions qui les animaient l'un et l'autre. Le désir brutal et la haine, le plaisir de la domination et la peur de la mort. Il se trouvait tiraillé entre les deux extrêmes qui se jouaient devant lui, sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile comme si son esprit devait faire un choix face à ce qu'il appréhendait. Le Russe frappa la fille à travers le visage, lui brisant le nez et commença à l'étrangler. Will brassa l'air en face de lui comme pour chasser l'homme qui l'attaquait. Il tomba de son lit, hébété, seul.

C'était un don pervers qu'il possédait là, celui de ressentir les choses passées. Il se leva brusquement et se jeta dans les petites toilettes qui tanguaient sous sa vue troublée par les larmes. Il s'assit sur le sol après avoir rejeté le peu que son estomac contenait. Il pressa ses yeux de ses paumes pour chasser les images et déglutit bruyamment.

Il n'était pas un tueur, pas comme ce Russe, pas comme Hannibal. Le sang et la mort le perturbait et pourtant lui était familier. Il se frappa la tête contre le mur. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir qui il était et pourquoi il ressentait ces choses. Il avait conscience que cela n'était pas commun, mais sans doute qu'Hannibal saurait ce qu'il en était. Il devait être important pour lui pour qu'à chacune de ses pensées son esprit se tourne vers lui. A moins que cela ne soit parce qu'il était le seul humain près de lui, à se soucier de lui.

Hannibal était peut-être la seule personne à pouvoir lui rendre la mémoire. S'il voulait un tant soit peu la retrouver. Ce don si particulier qu'il lui donnait des indices sur le passé de cette cabine, pouvait peut-être avoir eu de lourdes conséquences sur sa mémoire et expliquerait peut-être pourquoi son cerveau ne voulait pas lui en laisser l'accès. Il ignorait évidemment quelle avait été sa profession mais il imaginait que ce pouvoir pouvait être lié à sa situation professionnelle. Était-il un médium? Hannibal ne paraissait pas homme à s'encombrer d'un médium. Alors qui était-il donc ?

Il éprouva le besoin de sortir de sa cabine et de prendre l'air frais du large. Il remarqua par la fenêtre, le changement de cap. Le yacht ne longeait plus la côte mais se dirigeait franchement vers celle-ci.

Il sortit facilement à l'extérieur, un grand pont large et entièrement en bois s'offrait sous ses pas un peu faibles. Il respira enfin. Le vent soufflait de la terre et charriait des odeurs d'humus et de jardin, tout à fait étranges en mer, mais bienvenues. Will se sentit un peu mieux. Il prit le temps de marcher, admirant les lignes architecturales du yacht, d'un gout clinquant. Il nota des coursives pour invités qui ne croisaient pas celles des domestiques. Il occupait la cabine la plus grande et remarqua l'existence d'un pont inférieur. Ce navire pouvait accueillir facilement une dizaine d'invités et le double d'équipage tout en étant facile à gouverner par une seule personne. Le luxe extrême, c'est la solitude dans certains milieux, ayant la capacité de s'offrir ce type de jouet.

Il inspecta littéralement tout le navire, avant de s'arrêter à la carrée, qui cachait en réalité une cuisine parfaitement équipée qu'occupait Hannibal. Ce dernier mettait la dernière main à des préparations que Will jugea inutilement sophistiquée. Deux assiettes dressées de manière exquises attendait d'être réchauffée. Une émulsion rosée recouvrait une tranche de rôti accompagné de légumes verts auxquels il avait fait subir quelques métamorphoses. Le nez de Will ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait des assiettes.

\- Will, le salua le cuisinier avec un visible contentement, heureux de te voir debout.

\- Oui, Hannibal, j'ai eu le besoin de prendre l'air. Cela sent bon.

\- J'allais te porter un plateau. Souhaites-tu te restaurer avec moi ? J'ai utilisé ce qui était à ma disposition, mais les goûts culinaires de ce cher Andropov ne compte pas parmi mes favoris. Cet homme avait une passion pour les betteraves.

\- Bâtard Montrachet et truffes, laissa échapper Will rêveusement en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de bar, près du plan de travail.

\- A cela va ma préférence, en effet. La mémoire te reviendrait-elle ? Fit Hannibal en lui servant un verre de champagne. Nous avons de quoi fêter cela. Ceci est la seule chose qui soit buvable sur ce bateau.

\- Non, juste quelques mots qu'elle me laisse attraper. J'ai la sensation que tout est flou, comme si ma tête était remplie de nuages qui se solidifieraient petit à petit. Certaines choses remontent à la surface et des détails que je ne pourrais jamais connaître autrement apparaissent.

\- Comme lesquels ? Demanda son hôte en lui tendant une entrée subtilement mise en valeur, un trio de betteraves crues et cuites accompagnés de graines toastées sur un fond de pâte feuilletée. Un régal pour les yeux, une aubaine pour les papilles.

\- Je pense que l'un de nous est un tueur, que nous sommes recherchés et que nous sommes associés dans quelque chose que j'ignore.

Hannibal sourit doucement lui faisant signe de manger. Will obéit, la faim grondant dans son estomac. La présentation était magnifique et le goût raffiné. Will comprit qu'il avait à faire à un maître en matière de gastronomie.

\- L'un de nous, dis-tu ?

\- Je t'ai vu tuer le Russe Andropov et sa call-girl, déclara Will en picorant dans son assiette surpris par la délicatesse des mets. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne, mais c'était comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

\- Imaginer, déduire, conclure… Il s'agit de ton don d'empathie, lui répondit l'homme en utilisant délicatement son couteau, intéressant que malgré la difficulté que tu éprouves à retrouver ta mémoire, tu ressentes aussi clairement les choses. D'autant plus que je n'ai laissé aucun élément dans la cabine.

\- Empathie ?

\- Oui, celle-là même qui t'oblige à te soucier de moi alors que tu ne me connais pas. Tu possèdes une imagination poussée à l'extrême qui te permet de retrouver le chemin de pensée de n'importe qui et de déduire les éléments qui l'ont conduit à telle ou telle situation.

\- C'est un peu de la science-fiction, fit Will en croquant un morceau de pâte dorée à point. Ce n'était pas que de l'empathie. J'avais l'impression d'être véritablement présent, à ce moment-là. Je ressentais la haine de cette fille, la violence d'Andropov. La manière dont tu les as tués, si impersonnelle.

Il fit une pause, se replongeant dans ses pensées avant de continuer à parler. Parler était ce qui lui permettrait de récupérer ses souvenirs.

\- Cependant le fait que tu sois un meurtrier ne m'a pas choqué, étrangement. Je me demande ce que cela signifie à propos de moi. Que sais-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Que sais-tu de toi ? Éluda Hannibal en détournant le regard.

\- Que j'ai ce pouvoir étrange, que j'aime la mer et les navires et que je te fais confiance.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- un Wendigo, grimaça-t-il, je vois un homme-cerf, dans cette transe.

\- Intéressant. Le wendigo est l'expression d'un tabou dans la culture indienne. C'est curieux. Pas de dragon ?

\- Je me suis entendu prononcer ce mot pendant mon délire. Que peux-tu m'apprendre ? Aide-moi Hannibal, je ne sais même pas mon propre nom. Peut-être que t'entendre raconter ma vie, notre vie pourrait faire revenir mes souvenirs ?

Will n'osait plus dire un mot, le laissant réfléchir. Finalement Hannibal reprit la parole, lentement comme pour laisser à Will le temps de bien saisir ses mots.

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter notre existence. Tu pourrais contester la véracité de mes paroles ou construire une image différente de la réalité. Je peux t'aider cependant à récupérer tes propres souvenirs. Nous pouvons mettre en place un certain nombre d'exercices qui te permettront de retrouver ce qui te semble perdu. En réalité, la mémoire ne disparaît jamais, seul l'accès peut être effacé.

\- Et si ce que je découvre ne me plait pas ? dit-il avec amertume.

Hannibal soupira et posa délicatement ses couverts sur son assiette.

\- C'est un risque. Il te faut choisir dès maintenant. En dehors de tout signe physique, ton amnésie peut être causée par un puissant désir d'oublier qui tu es. Une manière drastique de te protéger. Bien que tu sembles plutôt bien réagir à ce que tu découvres. Je suis curieux de voir ce qui peut en ressortir.

Il le salua de son verre, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Will soutint son regard, les images à nouveau sous ses yeux. Il avait la sensation que son seuil de réaction avait explosé sous la violence des images et qu'il ne ressentait plus de difficulté à les regarder. Cependant, il avait besoin de savoir. Faire parler Hannibal était une valeur sûre pour acquérir de l'information. Il profitait de ce repas pour le faire fléchir. Seul Hannibal pouvait lui dire qui il était en réalité. S'il se souvenait de son nom, c'est que cet homme avait une importance à ses yeux ou plutôt aux yeux de son cerveau.

\- Mais sans mes souvenirs, protesta-t-il, je ne peux exister.

\- Nous existons toujours, même en l'absence de mémoire. Tu peux recréer une existence vierge. Faire table rase du passé, c'est un cadeau pour lequel beaucoup seraient prêts à tuer.

\- Es-tu de ces derniers ?

\- Non, je n'éprouve ni regret, ni remord, dit honnêtement Hannibal en le débarrassant.

Will le regarda interloqué. Il vit la définition de psychopathe dérouler devant ses yeux comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Il plongea dans ses yeux ambrés, teintés d'éclats rougeâtres et posa la question qui l'agaçait depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la présence d'Hannibal.

\- Que suis-je pour toi ? Sommes-nous amis? Amants ? ajouta-il rapidement d'une voix faible, les joues soudainement en feu.

Les yeux d'Hannibal étincelèrent et il humidifia ses lèvres involontairement. Le cœur de Will battit plus fort, jusqu'à cogner dans ses oreilles, presque à lui faire tourner la tête. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, l'un attentif et l'autre spéculateur.

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, finit par dire Hannibal, tu devras le découvrir par toi même.

Will se recula déstabilisé, conscient de s'être peut-être trompé.

\- Tu risquerais de m'accuser de vouloir te manipuler, se défendit l'homme en essuyant délicatement ses lèvres brillantes d'huile.

\- Chose que tu as dû sûrement faire pour réagir ainsi maintenant.

Seul un sourire lui répondit et le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Will était mortifié. Il voyait le visage de cet homme dissimulant la vérité derrière ses yeux. Il sentait la tension entre eux, indéniable et pourtant indéfinissable. Il tenta de forcer la barrière de glace qui encerclait son cerveau, seuls lui revinrent d'autres instants où ils s'affrontaient de la sorte. Cela semblait être un jeu entre eux, un jeu du chat et de la souris qui les avait menés jusqu'ici.

\- Très bien, que peux-tu me dire alors ? Reprit Will en finissant son verre. Tu disais que je t'avais choisi. Choisi par rapport à qui ?

L'homme ne mordit pas à l'hameçon qu'il agitait devant lui.

\- Je ne te donnerai que des données que tu pourras facilement vérifier. Je me présente Hannibal Lecter, psychiatre, chirurgien et le tueur de Chesapeake.

\- Psychiatre, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- La notion que je sois un tueur ne te trouble-elle pas ?

\- Je sais déjà que tu es un tueur, Hannibal Lecter. J'en ai eu un très vif aperçu.

L'homme eut presque l'air outré et alluma le petit téléviseur pour lancer une chaîne d'information 24/24. Il retourna derrière le fourneau afin de ramener le plat de résistance, un rôti glacé au jus de betterave, qui avait mijoté juste ce qu'il fallait.

\- Qui suis-je ? le harcela Will. Un patient, un collègue, un tueur ou une victime ?

\- Tout cela à la fois, répondit Lecter, d'un ton bref.

Il lui désigna la télévision où, à ce moment-là passaient des photos d'eux deux. Il haussa le son et partit dresser délicatement ses assiettes chaudes. Will écouta la télévision, éberlué de se voir en première ligne d'information.

 _« Toujours aucune nouvelle de Hannibal Lecter, psychiatre de Baltimore mieux connu sous le nom de Tueur de Chesapeake. Des traces de sang découvertes près du cadavre de Francis Dolarhyde appartenaient en fait à M. Will Graham, disparu également lors de cette fameuse nuit de mars. Victime de la barbarie de Lecter ou complice, la police ignore toujours à ce moment l'implication de l'ancien profiler du FBI. Selon une source proche de l'enquête, il se pourrait que cet homme ait aidé le Dr Lecter à s'enfuir. En dehors de toute confirmation des enquêteurs fédéraux, nous ne pouvons affirmer à l'heure actuelle l'innocence de M. Graham»._

Sa photo semblait étrange, bien loin de l'aspect que le miroir de la chambre lui avait renvoyé, celle d'un homme au boucles désordonnées et la mâchoire mangée de barbe. Il passa la main sur son crâne. Ses cheveux très courts crissèrent sous sa main, une coiffure très militaire qui lui semblait maintenant inhabituelle.

Suivi un résumé de sa carrière au sein du FBI et de la police de Jacksonville, avec larges informations sur son séjour au sein de l'hôpital de Baltimore comme tueur en série présumé. Les journalistes expliquèrent ensuite l'affaire Lecter, le médecin cannibale qui serait l'instigateur d'un nombre important de meurtres. La découverte de ses actes trois ans auparavant avait créé un scandale au cœur de l'intelligentsia de Baltimore. Hannibal Lecter était fort réputé pour ses dîners où se pressaient de nombreuses personnalités, dont l'ancien maire lui-même, qui avait tenté de se suicider après avoir compris de quoi se composer les menus ...

Will se retourna vers lui, les yeux ronds, sourd au son de la télévision qui continuait à expliquer le parcours de Lecter. Il se sentait comme aspiré par des sables mouvants en apprenant si brutalement autant d'éléments sur son sauveur. Comment réussir à concilier l'image qu'il en avait depuis son réveil et l'image révélée par les médias ?

\- Les médias mentent, balbutia-t-il.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise tandis que Hannibal apportait les assiettes garnies de viandes, de sauces et de légumes. Cela formait un tableau délicieux dont l'odeur lui fit palpiter les narines. Une salive amère lui emplit la bouche. La nausée combattait son estomac.

\- Bien souvent, mais dans ce cas, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas entièrement tort, fit le docteur en lui faisant signe de manger.

\- Et moi, je suis aussi, aussi ... - il s'interrompit brusquement - excuse-moi Hannibal, c'est trop. Il faut que je sorte.

Will se précipita au dehors, le cœur en chamade, submergé par la nausée. Il manqua de tomber à genoux et se retint de justesse à la lisse. Il se pencha par-dessus bord, pensant être malade. Il avait senti presque physiquement quelque chose se briser en lui, un son cristallin entre porcelaine brisée et tintement de glace sur un lac gelé. Il prit de profondes goulées d'air tandis que du roc glacial de sa mémoire jaillissait une avalanche de souvenirs. Qui corrélaient les informations des journalistes. Un ensemble incohérent de sons, d'images et de sensations qui tentaient d'accéder à sa conscience sous forme d'éclairs brumeux.

Il s'entendit prononcer les mots _« la viande est revenue au menu »_ à une femme à l'air furieux et paniqué. Cette image resta imprimée derrière sa rétine. Elle était belle, froide et il la haïssait, sans se rappeler l'origine de cette haine. La peur lue sur son visage l'avait néanmoins ravi. Il ressentait sa propre jubilation à l'idée de mettre un point final à leur relation. Ce que cette relation ait pu être, le souvenir s'était déjà fondu dans la neige issue de la sublimation de sa banquise mémorielle. L'iceberg était toujours là, mais il fondait. Un filet mince argenté de réminiscences dans lequel il pourrait presque pêcher.

L'air vif et les embruns le rappelèrent à la réalité. Il lui sembla se réveiller d'un long rêve, dont les éléments restaient confus. Il entendit Hannibal mettre une chaîne musicale, une aria lui emplit les oreilles et le calma peu à peu. Il prit le temps de se remettre et revenir à la carrée où le cannibale l'attendait. Il lui décocha un sourire aigu comme une flèche et Will comprit qu'il avait testé sa résistance mentale en le confrontant si brutalement à la réalité. Un jeu auquel il le soupçonnait d'avoir souvent joué. A moins qu'il n'ait cherché à vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Ai-je échoué ?

\- Il n'y a ni gain ni échec, lui fut-il répondu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Le processus est violent et manque de subtilité mais il s'avère efficace. Certaines choses me reviennent. Je devrais peut-être me contenter de pain et de fruits.

\- "Y _ou put food in your belly and you live"._

\- Je préfère être pleinement conscient de ce que je manges, Hannibal.

\- Tu le sauras désormais, fit l'homme en découpant délicatement sa viande et la déposant en bouche d'un geste précis de fourchette. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il savourait la bouchée.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Will s'assit en face de lui. En l'absence de connaissance sur l'origine de la viande, il ne préférait pas y goûter, bien que tenté. L'odeur lui permit d'acquérir un nouveau souvenir. Il décida de le faire partager à l'homme assis en face de lui, afin d'éclaircir son visage excessivement inexpressif. Cet homme était fascinant. Le jeu était lancé. Il lança l'amorce dans le filet glacé de sa mémoire, repêchant un nom.

\- Ce n'était pas Freddy Lounds.

\- Je le sais. Mais ce n'était pas du porc non plus.

\- Je le sais.

\- Qui ? le poussa Lecter.

\- Randall Tiers.

L'homme acquiesça et lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement de l'attention. Will sentit à nouveau le souffle de la bête derrière lui.

\- Tu aurais senti la différence ? dit platement Will en tartinant une tranche de pain de beurre sous le regard blasé de l'autre.

\- As-tu senti la différence ? lui rétorqua Lecter.

Will détourna le regard et remonta mentalement le filet de ses souvenirs. Rien. Le ruisseau se tarissait. Il attaqua le bloc glacé de sa mémoire, creusant le chaos. D'autres éléments revinrent sans rapport avec ce qu'il recherchait, formant le lit nouveau d'un ruisseau.

\- Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il finalement.

Lecter le regarda tout en dégustant une nouvelle bouchée. L'intensité du regard le troubla. Le fumet délicat de la viande flatta à nouveau son nez. Il ne résista plus, la faim, l'envie, la tentation sourde qu'il sentait chez Hannibal achevèrent de renverser ses valeurs supposées. Il prit un morceau de sa fourchette et la mâcha avec détermination. L'odeur était certes alléchante mais ne rendait aucunement justice au goût délicatement relevé de la sauce. Il releva les yeux vers Lecter qui arborait un sourire fin.

\- Aucune différence.

\- Ton palais mériterait d'être affiné. Il y a certains éléments qui peuvent gâcher un repas s'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés.

\- Comme ?

\- Le stress, l'alimentation. La méthode de chasse.

\- Je vois, fit Will, enveloppant sa prochaine bouchée dans la sauce fumante. L'accompagnement est important également, j'imagine.

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il ferma les yeux en dégustant le fondant de la viande, cherchant à capter la différence essentielle sous les yeux légèrement embués de Lecter. Il replongea dans son monde intérieur, et comprit que le roc qui retenait ses souvenirs laissait sourdre des images, des éléments de conversations, des repas déjà partagés, des opinions déclarées dans les flots d'une rivière. Au fur et à mesure, les détails devenaient de plus en plus concrets et cela l'apaisait.

Hannibal capta son regard lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Ils communiquaient sur un autre mode que les mots et se reposaient l'un sur l'autre. Le silence retomba entre eux, sans qu'ils ne se sentent obligés de le briser, écoutant la musique diffusée par la télévision.

Will sentait sa mémoire tourbillonner en lui au rythme du torrent né de la fonte des glaces. Il y pêchait de nouvelles informations en continuant de déjeuner. Il redécouvrait qui il était et qui était Hannibal Lecter. Chaque bribes d'information constituaient un nouvel appât, apportant une nouvelle pêche, soulevant de nouvelles interrogations.

\- Depuis si longtemps. Tu veux que je te rejoigne depuis si longtemps.

\- Oui, Will. depuis notre première rencontre, en vérité.

\- Qui était ...

\- La mémoire doit te revenir sans autre intervention de ma part.

\- Tu es déjà intervenu, par ta seule présence.

\- Je ne veux pas te raconter ton histoire. Elle doit te revenir naturellement mais ne crois pas qu'il n'y a aucune histoire entre nous.

\- Je crois au contraire qu'il y beaucoup entre nous, répondit Will avec un sourire.

\- Sans aucun doute, mais il faut mieux que tu le découvre par toi-même.

\- Pour que je ne te taxe pas de manipulateur.

Hannibal fronça des sourcils et soutint son regard.

\- Te souviens-tu ou bien cherches-tu des indices ?

\- Les indices m'aident à repêcher les morceaux disparus. Beaucoup de choses me reviennent maintenant.

Lecter parut satisfait de sa réponse mais l'encouragea au repos au lieu de se forcer à remonter de trop grosses proies. Ils exécutaient tous deux une danse à plusieurs temps qui les ravissaient autant l'un que l'autre. Il lui proposa une coupe de mousse au chocolat pour dessert. Will accepta et Hannibal le servit, accompagné d'éclat de noisette caramélisé. Il n'y avait rien que cet homme ne puisse faire en cuisine. Will se régala en silence, digérant autant les révélations que le repas concocté par le cannibale. Il avait encore des questions, évidemment, mais comprenait qu'il lui était nécessaire de reposer son cerveau avant. Ils achevèrent leur déjeuner en silence. Will éprouvait la nécessité de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et Hannibal semblait comprendre son besoin de calme. Il lui proposa néanmoins une promenade sur le pont afin de se dégourdir les jambes. L'ancien membre du FBI accepta volontiers de prendre l'air.

Malgré tout, l'horreur ne l'habitait pas comme il aurait cru devoir s'y attendre. Il trouvait Lecter tout à fait aimable et ouvert alors qu'ils devisaient dans le poste de pilotage du yacht. La lumière pénétrait à flot dans la cabine et Will se tenait à la barre richement marquetée. Le luxe habitait cet endroit comme chacune des cinq cabines disponibles. Ils bénéficiaient d'une vue à couper le souffle s'ouvrant sur l'océan calme sous le soleil de printemps. Derrière eux, la coursive d'accès vers les ponts inférieurs et le deck permettant d'apponter des jet-ski ou de plonger directement dans l'eau. Le poste de pilotage était une des pièces les plus remarquables du yacht, luxueuse mais pratique, dotée de la dernière technologie.

Will, en lisant les écrans nautiques avait compris qu'il possédait un certain nombre de connaissances maritimes. Il fit rapidement le point sur leur position et interrogea Hannibal sur leur destination finale, ils semblaient suivre les côtes en direction du nord.

\- Montréal, lui dit-il, simplement. Le Blue Perrot nous permet de passer inaperçu, il bénéficie d'un droit de cabotage et tant qu'il reste dans les eaux américaines, nous ne déclencherons aucune alarme.

\- Ce qui se passera lorsque nous serons du côté canadien.

\- Tout à fait, mais les garde-côtes n'auront pas le temps d'intervenir que nous seront déjà à terre. Ici, à partir de ce point, il est facile d'accoster, nous passerons la frontière ici et irons à Montréal en voiture pour prendre l'avion.

\- Tu compte nous faire passer la frontière avec quels papiers d'identité ?

Hannibal sourit doucement et sortit de sa veste intérieure deux passeports dont Will s'empara. Malgré un passage dans l'eau salée, ils restaient tout à fait remarquables. Il le lui fit remarquer.

\- Je trouve nos photos très ressemblantes, reprit Will, alors que celle de la police sont très différentes, surtout pour moi. Il caressa l'arrière de son crâne presque nu. Tu ne crains pas qu'on nous reconnaisse, notre description passe à la télévision nationale.

\- Nous avons disparu à presque 500 miles d'ici et le Blue Perrot nous fait prendre un itinéraire sécurisé.

Will se gratta la gorge d'un air dubitatif. Hannibal répondit d'un regard noir.

\- Tu ne te ressembles absolument pas et personne ne sait que tu es blessé à la joue.

\- Je te l'accorde.

\- De toute manière, agis comme si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher et personne ne cherchera de ressemblance entre toi et Will Graham.

\- C'est ainsi que tu agis ?

\- Mémoire ou question ?

\- Question, pour éclaircir ma mémoire.

\- Le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention est d'agir comme tu as décidé de le faire tout en se fondant dans ton environnement.

\- J'imagine que je comprends. C'est un peu comme un élève qui arrive dans un établissement inconnu. Être là, sans attirer l'attention.

\- Bien sûr, si tu oublies que l'élève est un tueur.

\- Je parlais de stratégie de survie en milieu hostile. Le collège peut être un milieu hostile.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de connaître vos collèges à l'éducation médiocre.

\- Où as-tu été formé ? demanda Will sans y toucher. Peut-être me l'as-tu déjà raconté ?

Hannibal lui répondit d'un sourire mi-figue mi raisin.

\- Peut-être que cela te reviendra plus tard. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce qui t'es déjà revenu. Sois patient. Comme je le suis encore.

Lecter se comportait avec lui en ami, en proche, connaissant tous ses secrets sans vouloir les lui révéler. Il y avait évidemment une blessure derrière cette attitude ou une manipulation habile. Will ne le connaissait pas, ne se connaissait pas et tout cela était épuisant. Le regard insondable d'Hannibal se posa sur lui et le mit mal à l'aise, incapable de dire ce qui se cachait derrière ses prunelles ambrées.

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils échangeaient à fleuret moucheté, chaque mot cachant un double sens. Il sentait une attraction indéniable entre eux. Rien ne lui était revenu comme élément par rapport à sa sexualité. Il avait le sentiment cependant de pouvoir être autant attiré par un homme que par une femme. Il caressa distraitement l'empreinte claire laissé par une alliance. L'important était la qualité de la relation qu'il établissait avec la personne. Enfin, peut être pensait-il tout à fait différemment lorsqu'il avait toute sa mémoire. Il se surprit à détester cet homme, dont il ne connaissait que quelques bribes de son vécu. Comme si les réponses d'Hannibal avaient fragmenté la glace qui enserrait ses souvenirs en en blocs plus petits. Mais il aurait aimé en savoir plus, tellement plus. Surtout savoir de ce qui l'avait poussé à le choisir. Et quel avait été ce choix ?

* * *

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, sinon mon imagination et encore parfois j'ai des doutes.

Notes : merci de suivre cette histoire, merci encore aux reviewers courageux. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Chapitre qui a été vraiment très long et très bizarre à écrire, et surtout à relire.

Résumé : Après une chute, Will, blessé, se réveille amnésique en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui s'occupe de lui. Les souvenirs déterminent-ils ce que nous sommes ? Les actions sont-elles véritablement le reflet de nos pensées ?

* * *

Chapitre trois : les réflexes ont la vie dure

* * *

Deux semaine s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère particulière, une observation de part et d'autre, cordiale, bien que pleine de réserve. Ils se remettaient peu à peu de leurs blessures, profitant du printemps particulièrement doux et de l'agréable balade maritime. Le yacht emprunté cabotait le long de la côte atlantique, s'approchant à allure de tortue du Canada. Will passait ses journées au poste de pilotage, se familiarisant avec les commandes ultra perfectionnées de l'appareil. Il avait découvert avec plaisir que la mer n'avait aucun secret pour lui et regrettait seulement que le navire ne soit pas à voile afin d'apprécier plus encore leur échappée belle. Il avait été heureux de dénicher des cannes à pêche de compétition avec lesquelles il pêchait de temps à autre depuis le pont.

Hannibal s'installait alors près de lui pour dessiner dans le calme à peine perturbé par les signaux des capitaineries des ports qui s'enquerraient de leur présence. Le psychiatre se chargeait des appareils de communication, envoyant les informations nécessaires à leur déplacement aux capitaines. Il agissait toujours calmement, d'une manière naturelle qui ne laissait aucun doute à son interlocuteur sur la véracité de son identité. Son accent étranger et son humour pour expliquer la raison de leur lent trajet - une observation du littoral qui nécessitait de fréquentes plongées sous-marine en vue de retrouver une épave, laquelle il l'ignorait lui-même - semblait désamorcer la moindre méfiance. Will l'observait attentivement interagir avec les employés des ports comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Preuve d' une faculté d'adaptation hors du commun qui le fascinait particulièrement à la lumière de ce qu'il découvrait à son propos.

Il travaillait de manière régulière à retrouver ses souvenirs, racontant au Dr Lecter le moindre élément qui surgissait. Malheureusement, tout ne revenait pas, et trop souvent de manière erratique. Il faisait de grands progrès avant de, tout à coup, stagner et chercher en vain à traquer ses souvenirs. Il avait parfois l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de phénoménal pour finalement voir apparaître une séance de tirs au revolver. Cela le frustrait tout en le réconfortant car il comprenait alors qu'il progressait malgré tout. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, il s'astreignait à une sorte de gymnastique de l'esprit lui permettant de balayer les points qu'il avait récupérés et sur lesquels il pouvait avancer.

Cependant des pans entiers de sa mémoire disparaissaient toujours dans cette glace solidifiée qui avait pris place dans son esprit. Il avait décrit à Lecter ce qu'il voyait, la manière dont il visualisait le lieu de sa mémoire, comme emprisonné, enserré dans un immense iceberg, qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ses souvenirs comme il le souhaitait. Autour coulait une rivière qui semblait être composée d'images flottantes au gré du courant. Il s'imaginait les deux pieds dans cette rivière, luttant pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Chaque jour, il pouvait en pêcher de plus en plus mais ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Cette description fut une chose qui intéressa vivement le psychiatre. Il le pressa d'un certain nombre de questions à ce propos, sur la nature de cette glace, sur cette rivière. Il souriait d'une façon particulière, à peine un mouvement qui ourlait ses lèvres, un sourire qui indiquait généralement à Will qu'il se trouvait sur une piste. Pêcher dans le cours de cette rivière et la manière dont cela l'apaisait devinrent un élément récurrent des exercices auxquels l'ancien agent se soumit volontairement sous les yeux ravis d'Hannibal.

La nuit, en revanche, n'était pas une amie, le sommeil le fuyait et il vivait des cauchemars noirs et sanglants dans lequel il commettait atrocité sur atrocité sans aucun contrôle. Il était son propre témoin, à la fois instigateur et observateur, pataugeant et jubilant dans le sang ; figé et épouvanté par ces monstruosités. Et au pire moment, lui apparaissait l'ombre du cerf qui grandissait jusqu'à tout avaler. Il s'éveillait alors brutalement, le cerveau affolé, le corps tourmenté, incapable de savoir si ces éléments étaient des faits ou des fantasmes. Il hésitait à en parler à Hannibal, pétri d'angoisse à l'idée que tout cela ne soit vrai. Autant lui parler des brides de souvenirs qu'il arrachait à sa mémoire figée lui était devenu facile, autant lui parler de la violence de ses rêves le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il aurait déjà dû connaitre la réponse et ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider de ce qu'il était.

Il passa plus de temps sur internet à se documenter, découvrant Tattle crime et son éditrice Freddy Lounds. Ses articles consacrés à Hannibal et lui, qu'elle avait affublé du sobriquet Murders Husbands en quelques occasions, devinrent même la principale source d'information sur leur vie passée. Il découvrit sa véritable activité de tueur attrapant d'autres tueurs, grâce à ses articles peu élogieux et sa prose lourdingue mais accrocheuse et familière. Il comprit alors que les affaires auxquelles il avait participé remontaient graduellement, le jour les souvenirs factuels, la nuit, les émotions ressenties à l'aide de son "don", son anomalie.

Une nuit, cependant, les cauchemars furent si difficiles à supporter qu'il s'éveilla trempé de sueur, grelottant d'un froid qui n'était pas uniquement physique. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été si troublant qu'il se sentait comme souillé par les images. Il s'était vu auprès d'une jeune fille, l'adorant et la haïssant. Il se vit mettre à mort d'autres jeunes filles pour lui laisser la vie sauve, lui apprenant à pêcher, à chasser et à tuer. Il s'était perdu dans cet amour jaloux et possessif qui ne souffrait aucune hypocrisie.

Il gémit en passant ses mains sur son crâne, alors que la vision de la jeune fille, cheveux longs et sombre, bouche vermeille apparaissait devant lui. Il l'avait tué de ses mains, il avait senti le sang tiédir sur ses doigts, sa chair s'amollir entre ses bras. Il l'avait égorgé face à un autre lui-même qui le regardait avec horreur, qui le suppliait de la laisser en vie. Abigail. Leur fille rêvée, Abigail.

Il ne savait plus qui il était. La fine carapace qu'il s'était forgée en retrouvant peu à peu des souvenirs volait en éclat, face à la violence et l'étrangeté des images. Que venait-il de voir? Ses propres souvenirs ou ceux d'Hannibal ou encore ceux d'un autre, son père naturel ? Il sentait que tout s'entremêlait, le poussant vers la folie. Il ne contrôlait rien. il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les images dansant autour de lui.

Il sombra en lui-même, comme une pierre qui frappa l'iceberg, ouvrant une ligne de fracture. Un pan entier chuta dans la rivière où il se dispersa. Will plongea dans un maelstrom de souvenirs qui voulaient tous son attention, qui voulaient tous accéder à sa conscience, le noyant sous le poids de la connaissance. Il se sentit piégé comme un scaphandrier dans un banc de poissons effrayés, le heurtant de plein fouet, le bousculant jusqu'à le faire tomber. Il heurta le fond ténébreux, calme et silencieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit lentement avant de revenir à la surface, à la réalité.

Ses larmes coulèrent, brûlante sur son visage glacé, exsudant une peine qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir. Il se rappelait, il se rappelait Abigail et les sentiments paternels qu'il avait éprouvés, les manipulations d'Hannibal qui l'avaient conduit en prison et les sentiments exacerbés jusqu'à la trahison et le meurtre. Leurs innombrables conversations lui apparaissaient à nouveau mais vidées d'émotions et de sens. Lui revenaient des combats et des trahisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne comprenait plus. Il toucha du doigt la cicatrice défigurant son ventre. Il avait trahi Hannibal et celui-ci s'était vengé en la tuant et le laissant plus mort que vivant.

La tasse ne pourra jamais se ressouder, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait haï Hannibal, il avait voulu le tuer pour ce meurtre, cette punition. Il avait voulu la vengeance dans un jeu dont il ignorait les règles. Cependant il était conscient que, s'il avait continué de haïr Hannibal, l'un ou l'autre serait déjà mort et non pas ensemble sur ce yacht. Qu'avaient-ils vécu d'autre pour être toujours attachés l'un à l'autre ? Pourquoi son esprit se tournait-il toujours vers Hannibal ? Même amnésique, son nom était le premier sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et déplia son corps sur le lit humide de sueur. Il respira avec plus d'aisance et se redressa.

Will devinait que ce moment avait été un élément fondamental de la construction de sa personnalité mais Abigail appartenait au passé, à leur passé et il refusait d'accorder à ce fantôme le pouvoir d'influencer son futur. D'autres souvenirs viendront combler les vides de sa mémoire. Mais il savait désormais qu'il était différent de l'homme dont il établissait le profil à travers ses découvertes. Il était en constante évolution, près d'Hannibal, dans ses souvenirs comme dans leur actuelle situation. Les combats et les trahisons étaient chacun de leur côté. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, il devait donner une chance de vivre avec lui, selon ses propres termes. Une chance de vivre au présent.

La violence de ce rêve avait été finalement salutaire. Il lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il était devenu au contact de Lecter et ce qu'il lui restait encore à retrouver. Il toucha encore la glace qui emprisonnait ses derniers souvenirs, ne sachant pas s'il devait insister pour les récupérer. Une intense décharge glacée remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retira vivement de sa propre mémoire toujours amputée. Il la sentait présente, proche et pourtant inaccessible.

Il se redressa lentement, le corps moite encore secoué de tremblements. Il allait se recoucher pour se reposer au moins jusqu'au lever du jour lorsqu'il entendit le grondement caractéristique du moteur d'une vedette. Il avait compris combien il aimait les moteurs en visitant la salle des machines du navire. Il s'était même montré capable de nommer chaque pièce et ses mains l'avaient démangé de démonter une pompe à eau en grand besoin d'entretien. Hannibal avait souri et proposé de l'aider lorsqu'ils seraient moins affaiblis.

Will jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et vit qu'une brume épaisse étaient tombée, phénomène courant sur les côtes du Maine. Il ouvrit le hublot et tendit l'oreille. Les sons portaient curieusement dans cette ambiance ouatée. Il capta des bribes d'un dialogue incompréhensible, à la poupe du yacht puis la voix d'Hannibal qui répondait dans la même langue. Un cri d'avertissement puis le claquement sonore d'une rafale de M15, qu'il reconnut facilement à l'oreille. Il entendit un plongeon bruyant, suivi d'une rafale heurtant la surface de l'eau. Son sang pompa l'adrénaline de ses surrénales. Urgence. Il fouilla la penderie du Russe où il savait trouver de quoi se préparer : armes, vêtements chauds et alcools aient à disposition sur les étagères.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était habillé chaudement, un magnum dans la main, un deuxième caché dans le dos, un couteau dans un étui de cuisse et un bonnet sur la tête. Il ajouta des munitions dans les poches de sa parka et sortit précautionneusement, écoutant les bruits que faisaient les hommes qui investissait l'arrière du bateau. Les cliquetis des armes et le martèlement des bottes montaient jusqu'à lui, accompagné de réminiscence. Il reconnaissait le rugissement de l'action dans ses veines. Il se laissait guider par son instinct.

Il longea la coursive qui menait à l'arrière, les jambes légèrement pliées malgré son genou, prêt à tirer au moindre signe suspect. Il monta rapidement à l'échelle menant au poste de pilotage, découvrant que six hommes étaient montés à bord. Un dernier resté dans la vedette, utilisait le projecteur pour éclairer ses camarades. Sans grand succès, à cause du banc de brouillard trop dense pour se laisser pénétrer.

Will, bien que dissimulé par les instruments de pilotage, était conscient que les hommes se dirigeaient vers lui pour prendre le contrôle des commandes. Il ouvrit une des fenêtres qui protégeaient la cabine en cas de gros temps pour accéder au toit en pente à la force des bras. Ses muscles rouillés et encore faibles renâclèrent sous l'effort. Il se glissa sur le ventre, s'accrochant à l'antenne satellite pour avancer sa tête au-dessus de l'arrête du roof. De sa position dominante, caché dans un creux d'ombre, il observa les hommes qui montaient et chercha Hannibal du regard. Les hommes avaient ce maintien bien particulier aux hommes de main, attentifs au moindre mouvement, vérifiant chaque angle avant de s'engager dans la coursive. Hannibal était invisible. Le splash du plongeon revint à sa mémoire. Un homme à la mer. Son coeur se serra, il était seul, face à un groupe de tueurs.

Une brise maritime écharpa le brouillard et Will fut aussitôt épinglé par l'œil lumineux de la vedette. Ébloui, il n'attendit pas que les hommes ne l'attaquent. Il tira le premier, sans état d'âme. Il en vit deux tomber avant d'être frôlé par une volée de balles. Il lâcha l'antenne et se laissa glisser de l'autre côté du toit, suivant la déclivité de la pente. Il atterrit lourdement avec un gémissement étouffé, son genou ploya mais résista. Il s'orienta rapidement, atteignit la rambarde alors que des cris et des bruits de botte se dirigeaient vers lui.

Il grimaça, il fallait sauter pour descendre rapidement à la salle des machines. De là, il pourrait couper l'électricité et prendre l'avantage sur le nombre grâce aux ténèbres. Il devait tabler sur sa connaissance des lieux pour les attirer dans une chausse-trappe. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'établir ses plans. Il fut à nouveau piégé par le spot lumineux, qui signalait sa position. Il réagit immédiatement et tira sur le projecteur avant de sauter en direction du pont inférieur.

Au même moment, toutes les lumières du yacht s'éteignirent. Il roula en avant pour amortir le choc, gêné par son omoplate toujours blessée. Il entendit les hommes jurer et tirer au jugé. Il se traîna vers un coin de la coursive avant de se relever pour descendre vers les salles des machines. La sueur coulait sur son front, la douleur surfait dans ses veines mais il se sentait puissamment vivant. Si Hannibal avait disparu, il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire sans lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait s'il se livrait à la police. Prison ou hôpital psychiatrique, cela le fit ricaner. Il faillit hurler lorsqu'un bras glacial crocheta son cou en arrière. Une main se plaça immédiatement sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre un son puis un corps se colla à lui. Dans un souffle, il entendit son nom et son cœur s'emballa.

\- Hannibal... Murmura-t-il alors qu'il le laissait s'éloigner.

Invisible dans le noir du couloir de la salle des machines, seule ses yeux reflétaient l'éclairage rouge du panneau issue de secours. Il se rapprocha de lui, constatant qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et maîtrisait des tremblements de froid intempestifs.

\- J'en ai eu deux, résuma Will. Qui sont-ils ?

L'homme aux vêtements plaqués sur le corps ourla ses lèvres en un sourire fier. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête vers lui.

\- Des amis du précédent propriétaire qui souhaitait le retrouver. Maintenant ils veulent le venger.

\- Mais nous n'allons pas les laisser faire.

\- Je suis ravi que nous partagions la même idée. Que voulais-tu faire dans la salle des machines ?

\- Maintenant les lumières sont éteintes, bricoler et toi ?

\- Préparer une surprise explosive. Souhaites-tu m'aider ?

Will sourit et eut conscience de l'impact de ce sourire sur son compagnon dont les yeux pétillèrent. Il le suivit dans la salle des machines, pièce immense à l'odeur de graisse et de moteur dont la chaleur irradiait. Il était dans son élément, plus sans doute que sur le toit d'un yacht à tirer au magnum comme dans un putain de film de John Woo. Il prit une profonde inspiration pleine d'hydrocarbure. Pour un navire de cette classe, il était plutôt mal entretenu à l'intérieur. Un générateur de secours se mit en route après la coupure, à laquelle il soupçonnait Hannibal de ne pas être étranger. Un rapide échange de regard le lui confirma immédiatement. L'homme souriait malgré ou peut-être à cause de la menace.

\- Comment comptais-tu faire exploser ce navire ? demanda-t-il en regardant les moteurs bloqués à la vitesse minimale.

\- Je comptais créer une réaction chimique à l'aide d'accélérant et de comburants, dit Hannibal en montrant un bidon d'acétone et les tuyaux d'alimentation en gazoline.

\- Bonne idée, seulement nous risquons de nous faire exploser nous même.

\- As-tu une autre solution ? demanda-t-il avec un regard intense.

\- La mécanique n'a pas de secret pour moi. C'est bien une des rares choses dont je sois conscient. Cependant je vais avoir besoin de tes mains pour mettre tout cela en place.

\- Mes mains sont toutes à toi.

Will fronça des sourcils un bref instant avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Il y avait bien plus urgent que flirter avec cet homme. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. ou plus exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire si on voulait garder son navire en parfait état de fonctionnement. Il poussa quelques manettes, en baissa d'autres, relança les moteurs à plein régime sans actionner les turbines. Il demanda à Hannibal d'attacher la manette des gaz au suppresseur. Une fois que la pression sera suffisamment importante, le moteur et tout ce qui l'entoure explosera.

\- Nous avons un quart d'heure pour nous enfuir, informa-t-il platement.

\- Très bien, Nous devons rejoindre le deck pour récupérer les jet-ski. C'est le seul moyen de quitter le bateau. Cependant nous allons devoir passer devant eux.

\- Ils n'ont plus de projecteur, dit Will, en revanche, ils vont venir me chercher.

\- Qu'ils osent, répondit Hannibal avec un sourire ironique.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont très exactement là pour cela.

\- Ils ne pensaient pas tomber sur une telle résistance.

\- En effet, acquiesça Will, mais ils vont être plus radicaux maintenant.

Hannibal prit en main une clé anglaise rangée dans l'armoire et la souleva d'un air appréciateur. Will lui tendit l'arme qu'il portait au creux du dos, mais le blond refusa d'une dénégation. Le brun haussa les épaules et prit la tête, les guidant à travers le dédale des couloirs du personnel, couvrant chaque angle avant de l'emprunter. Il leur semblait que les Russes avaient quitté le navire lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un duo qui sortait de l'une des cabines du pont inférieur.

Le premier, un grand roux aux oreilles décollées, abaissa l'arme de Will d'un coup de crosse réflexe. Un instant déstabilisé, ce dernier s'accroupit brusquement, laissant Hannibal intervenir avec sa clef. Celui-ci lui décocha un revers qui fit craquer les dents et gicler le sang. L'homme s'effondra contre la paroi de la coursive, sonné. Will attaqua le second, qui était resté figé, en poussant sur ses jambes. Son crane porta brutalement contre sa mâchoire avec un craquement sinistre. Les jambes du Russe s'amollirent sous lui et Hannibal lui défonça le crâne avant d'achever l'autre avec une mine dégoûtée. Will l'interrogea de ses yeux clairs.

\- C'est efficace mais cela manque particulièrement de beauté.

\- On n'a pas le temps de faire un chef-d'oeuvre, Hannibal. Il en reste au moins quatre sur le yacht, sans compter ceux sur la vedette.

\- Et ils vont se rendre compte de l'absence de ces deux-là.

\- Je les cache pendant que tu te changes, ordonna Will, s'attirant un regard curieux de l'homme qui pénétra dans la chambrée.

Beaucoup plus petite que la cabine où était installé Will, elle était néanmoins décorée avec soin avec un dressing bien fourni. Sans doute les quartiers de l'équipage car Hannibal y récupéra des vêtements chauds et pratiques, un peu trop grand sans doute, mais secs pendant que Will traînait les corps tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain attenante. Il récupéra un communicateur radio et un pistolet d'alarme qu'il glissa dans sa parka. Il grimaça de douleur en se relevant. Il se refusa de regarder son médecin personnel qui se changeait rapidement. Il doutait de ce qu'il pensait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui donna un M15 et lui fit signe de sortir.

\- L'un de nous devrait faire diversion pendant que l'autre sort le jet-ski, déclara-t-il rejoignant le couloir. Nous devons nous séparer.

Hannibal plissa les yeux de désapprobation, manipulant avec répugnance l'arme automatique que Will lui avait imposé.

\- Tu es blessé, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je le sais, crois-moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas pousser le jet-ski à l'eau.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

Will lui montra le pistolet d'alarme qu'il avait enfoui dans sa parka et la radio.

\- Je peux le faire exploser au poste de commande, cela devrait suffire pour les surprendre et les attirer vers moi afin que tu passes derrière eux.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas à un plan, lui répondit Hannibal, d'un ton sec.

\- Rien de tout cela n'a de plan. Nous devons seulement nous en sortir vivant.

Hannibal acquiesça et ils se séparèrent pour leur mission respective. Will longea les coursives destinées au personnel, attentif au moindre bruit. Il sursauta lorsque sa radio se mît en marche en crachotant. Elle brailla du russe auquel il ne comprenait rien. Mais il se doutait qu'ils demandaient à leurs comparses de répondre. Il se hâta, tournant aux bons carrefours pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage rapidement. Après une petite course qui lui lacéra le genou de coup de poignard, il émergea enfin à l'air libre. L'air frais de la mer lui gifla le visage. Il se trouvait sur le pont supérieur, surplombant le deck. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le pont inférieur et son sang se glaça. Hannibal était agenouillé au sol, entouré par quatre hommes qui le questionnaient. Il avait dû déjà recevoir plusieurs coups au visage, car l'arcade et la lèvre inférieure saignaient.

Invisible, Will enragea. Comment agir avant que l'un d'eux lui décoche une balle dans la tête? Ses doigts glissèrent sur la radio qu'il avait éteinte. Une idée folle le percuta. Il fallait qu'il les sépare. Il était au-dessus d'eux et le bruit des moteurs qui montaient progressivement couvrait le moindre de ses bruits. Il alluma la radio, prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Hello? Hello, y'a quelqu'un ? Hello, je suis blessé, je suis sur le pont inférieur. Hannibal, où es-tu? Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis coincé. Hello, hello ? Au secours.

La ruse fonctionna, car un homme lui répondit dans un anglais rude et laborieux.

\- Attendez, on arrive. Pas bouger.

\- Au secours, venez m'aider. Je suis là-bas. Je suis tombé là-bas...

Il tira une fusée de détresse qui fit une traînée échevelée dans le ciel. Il la tira suffisamment bas en direction de la proue pour qu'elle ne divulgue pas sa position réelle.

\- Crétin d'américain, entendit-il râler en bas.

Il ne comprenait pas la langue, mais l'intonation suffisait. Ils pouvaient l'insulter tant qu'ils voulaient. Il avait réussi à les séparer. Deux hommes restèrent avec Hannibal et deux autres s'avancèrent vers la proue en empruntant la coursive principale. Il ferma les yeux et le plan du bateau lui apparut immédiatement. S'il prenait le deuxième couloir, après la porte des cuisines, il pouvait arriver auprès d'Hannibal sans qu'ils le repèrent. Il se lança dans une course heurtée, au rythme bancal imposé par son genou. Arrivant trop vite sur le bois du deck, il dérapa et glissa sur le dos tout en tirant une salve dans les jambes des hommes de main.

Les moteurs qui grondaient de plus en plus couvrirent le bruit de la rafale. Une odeur de plastique brûlé commença à sortir des écoutilles, bien vite accompagnée d'une fumée épaisse et noire.

Hannibal resta immobile, à genoux, les mains solidement attachées derrière le dos. Will s'approcha des hommes qui gémissaient et se traînaient sur le sol pour lui échapper. L'un d'eux tenta de prévenir à la radio les autres assaillants, mais le grondement infernal des moteurs couvrit les mots qu'il prononçait. Will dégaina le long couteau dont il s'était armé et l'acheva sans remord. Le sang vint gicler sur son visage, chaud et gluant.

L'odeur de cuivre surpassa celle de la mer, il lécha ses lèvres, attirant le regard d'Hannibal sur celles-ci. Il s'avança sur le second, dont l'artère fémorale laissait jaillir un flot de sang. Il le domina quelques instants, aucune émotion visible sur son visage et le tua d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Hannibal le contemplait avec un tel regard de fierté que son cœur exulta. Il toussa, s'essuya le visage et le libéra de ses liens. Il respirait rapidement, comme s'il prenait conscience soudainement de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

\- Allons nous-en, souffla Will, le yacht va exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Hannibal poussa le jet-ski à l'eau en quelques secondes. Il aida Will à s'asseoir devant lui et alluma le moteur. Il accéléra immédiatement jusqu'à mettre le moteur au bord de la rupture. Le vent rugissait autour d'eux et Will se sentait vivant comme jamais. Il laissa échapper un rire qui le secoua terriblement, à cheval entre rire et larmes. Il sursauta lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Les attaquants leur tiraient dessus, alors que Lecter s'éloignait à toute allure.

Une immense boule de feu monta vers le ciel, irradiant de chaleur, assourdissante. Le jet-ski fut secoué en tout sens, pris dans une tornade sifflante et mugissante. Hannibal garda le contrôle et mit le cap vers la côte qui se découpait nettement sous cet éclairage infernal. Will baissa la tête et s'effondra de fatigue, l'adrénaline quittant son organisme sans prévenir. L'autre homme le retint d'un bras contre lui, diminuant la vitesse de l'autre.

\- On s'en est sorti finalement, murmura Will avant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui tenait plus de l'inconscience.

\- Oui, tu nous as sauvés... Furent les mots qui échouèrent dans ses oreilles avant le black-out.

* * *

A suivre ... Merci pour vos reviews, cela me motive et m'active les neurones. ça fait un bien fou ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, sinon mon imagination et encore parfois j'ai des doutes. Notamment à cause d'une auteure super qui a inspiré cette histoire (eh oui, c'est sa faute) Sanashya et notamment : Can't Live With Him, Can't Live Without Him avec un traitement de la chute de toute beauté !

Note1 : merci de suivre cette histoire, merci encore aux reviewers courageux. Je vous réponds très vite... je poste très vite, en passant par là, avant de relire encore et refuser de la poster. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ça aide un max !

Note2 : N'ayant aucun bagage infirmier, je me trouve fort dépourvue en cas de description "médicale", j'en appelle à la licence poétique. Ne m'en veuillez pas non plus d'achever abruptement ce chapitre. Faut bien s'arrêter à un moment donné. Résumé : Après une chute, Will, blessé, se réveille amnésique en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui s'occupe de lui. Les souvenirs déterminent-ils ce que nous sommes ? Les actions sont-elles véritablement le reflet de nos pensées ? Il semble retrouver certains de ses souvenirs et une nuit, le yacht volé est attaqué par des hommes armés. Ils s'enfuient en jet sky et Will perd connaissance. Antépénultième chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre Quatre : le chalet au fond des bois

* * *

Une musique douce, violoncelle et piano, caressait ses oreilles et éveillait peu à peu son cerveau. Une image lui parvint – un homme violoncelle - avant de vite s'évanouir dans cette rivière mentale où roulait la glace de ses souvenirs. Si proches et pourtant inaccessibles. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la puissante voiture américaine qui roulait sur l'autoroute. Confortablement allongé sur la banquette arrière, il avait chaud, recouvert d'une parka et se sentait bien. Il posa les yeux sur la nuque d'Hannibal. Il s'assit en prenant son temps, attentif aux signaux que lui envoyait son corps. Douleurs qui se réveillaient elles aussi. Un instant déstabilisé par le rappel douloureux, il jeta une ligne dans sa rivière personnelle, effleurant à peine l'iceberg qui y résidait toujours.

La nuit précédente lui revint en un instant. Le rêve à propos d'Abigail et sa décision de vivre au présent, l'attaque du yacht par des inconnus et sa volonté de sauver le cannibale. Tout était là, sa mémoire avait retrouvé un système de classement, similaire en cela à un palais mental. La métaphore le fit sourire, Le psychiatre lui avait parlé de cette architecture particulière qu'était la méthode des loci, que bien des mentalistes utilisaient pour retenir des listes de noms. Il était persuadé qu'Hannibal possédait son propre palais mental. Cela lui ressemblait bien. Il croisa le regard interrogateur du blond dans le rétroviseur et son sourire s'accentua doucement.

Il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Ces deux semaines passées à bord du yacht leur avaient fourni l'opportunité de se découvrir, sans le filtre biaisé des souvenirs. Il l'avait observé et écouté ses paroles autant que ses silences puis déduit l'attachement qu'il lui portait. Ses regards qui s'attardaient, comme nostalgique d'une époque qu'il ignorait toujours, le faisait parfois frissonner. Hannibal constituait une énigme qu'il ne pensait pas avoir déjà déchiffrée. Mais il comptait s'en laisser le temps. Il constata qu'il portait une chemise et un jean propre mais avant qu'il puisse s'interroger sur leur provenance, son chauffeur lui adressait déjà la parole.

\- Bonjour Will, bien dormi ?

\- Oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas être monté en voiture. Ni m'être changé.

\- L'adrénaline et la fatigue ont très certainement épuisé tes forces, éluda le conducteur. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Encore fatigué, répondit-il, comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, mais rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne résolve pas. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous venons de passer Paris… Rien à voir avec la capitale française à part peut-être la nationalité de ses fondateurs. Nous devrions passer la frontière canadienne demain soir.

\- Tu roules depuis combien de temps ?

\- Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter pour la nuit, se déroba-t-il, repose-toi.

Cette voix douce ne souffrait aucune contradiction, pourtant Will sentait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre. Il se rallongea, ferma les yeux et laissa son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser lentement. Il se laissa sombrer dans cet état intermédiaire entre le rêve et l'imagination, où une réalité se peignait devant ses yeux. Ce don qu'il possédait, cette manière de ressentir les choses à la place d'un autre ressemblait fortement à de l'empathie mais à un degré tel qu'il pouvait imaginer les comportements et les actes d'une autre personne. Il projeta son esprit vers son conducteur, s'attendant à voir ce qu'Hannibal avait vu, ressentir ce qu'Hannibal ressentait

Il ne trouva qu'une paroi glaciale, si semblable à celle qui habitait son esprit qu'il crut à un miroir. Il força un peu plus et découvrit un visage se reflétant dans la glace. Il sortit de sa transe lorsque la voix d'Hannibal lui parvint comme étouffée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le regard étrange du wendigo à la place de celui de son compagnon. Il battit des paupières et l'image lui échappa. Pourtant il eut le temps de percevoir l'inquiétude d'Hannibal ainsi que la douleur qui, bien que contenue, lui labourait le flanc. Il le regardait d'un air concerné par-dessus le siège de la voiture.

\- Perdu dans tes pensées ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. Nous entrons en ville.

\- Tu es blessé et depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas reposé ? Demanda Will en se rapprochant du siège conducteur.

Will remarqua que la ligne de sa mâchoire se durcissait. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent à travers le rétroviseur et Hannibal haussa une épaule, tout en garant la Chevrolet grise sur l'asphalte d'un parking rempli de voitures presque identique.

\- Ce n'est rien, Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'ai une réservation pour Linch et Walter pour un chalet au bord du lac Ellis Pond. Nous sommes attendus. As-tu faim ?

\- Affamé, répondit Will en sortant et s'étirant comme un chat au soleil.

La petite ville irradiait ce charme si particulier des petites villes américaines. Ils s'étaient garés près du traditionnel drugsore, face à une station service désuète aux pompes années 50 rutilantes. Des fleurs décoraient chacun des balcons d'un motel avec une précision maniaque. Une odeur de saucisses grillées et d'oeufs surmontaient les senteurs printanières des bois environnants. Will savoura l'air frais en remplissant ses poumons avec délice. Une ligne noire d'épineux cachait vers l'est le lac annoncé par de nombreuses pancartes. Apparemment un endroit idyllique pour les pêcheurs.

Il vint frapper négligemment à la porte conducteur quand il s'aperçut qu'Hannibal ne sortait pas du véhicule. Mortifié, une moue chagrine étirait ses lèvres minces. Will surprit son geste lorsqu'il tira sa parka dans le but de lui cacher la marque sanglante qui maculait le flanc de son pull beige.

\- Puis-je t'être d'une quelconque utilité ? Prévenir les secours ou prendre une chambre dans ce charmant hôtel ? Nous pourrions nous y restaurer ou bien faire soigner cette blessure. Qui n'a pas l'air de rien.

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Demanda Hannibal d'une voix polaire.

\- Non, je te propose mon aide. J'ignorais que tu avais été touché.

\- Le fait de le savoir n'aurait rien changé, lui rétorqua le blessé. Tu étais inconscient la plupart du temps.

\- Je suis réveillé maintenant, et sans doute en meilleure forme que toi. Comment comptes-tu expliquer cela au propriétaire ?

Hannibal le toisa avant de lui montrer une enveloppe contenant une liasse de billets ainsi que les cartes d'identité au nom de Linch et Walter qui reposaient sur le dessus. Will constata une nouvelle fois qu'elles avaient l'air vraies et se demanda depuis combien de temps Hannibal les avait en sa possession. L'autre sembla lire la question dans son regard.

\- Depuis 4 ans, répondit-il. Se raser le crâne change une physionomie mais je n'avais pas prévu...

Il leva la main vers la joue qui portait encore un pansement et sembla retenir son geste avant de se raviser. Ils échangèrent un regard indescriptible alors que l'esprit de Will s'emplissait de nouvelles questions devant cette mise à nu. L'homme lui tendit l'enveloppe.

\- Nous avons une réservation pour un chalet, lui rappela-t-il, conservant sa main un peu trop longtemps dans la sienne, une lueur presque d'hésitation dans le regard.

\- As-tu peur que je te trahisse ? demanda Will finement.

\- Question ou mémoire ? demanda Lecter avec une étincelle gravitant au fond des yeux.

Will sourit brièvement avant de tourner les talons et entrer dans le bureau d'accueil du motel. Il signa du nom de Linch les documents qu'on lui présenta et récupéra une clef avec un magnifique porte-clef en mousse pour le chalet 45, situé près du lac, au fond du parc.

« Le seul de libre, mon petit monsieur, c'est un deux-pièces avec seulement un lit. C'est à cause du synode de l'association des dentistes du Nord-Est, mais vous avez eu de la chance quand vous avez réservé. On venait justement d'avoir une annulation. Vous savez ce que c'est, j'en suis sûr. Enfin, ce chalet est très isolé, vous serez parfaitement tranquille. On le loue habituellement à de jeunes couples. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Ici, on n'est pas au Texas. Vous pouvez vivre avec qui vous voulez. Si vous aimez la pêche et le calme, vous serez ravis. »

Will resta poli et discret devant les tentatives de discussion de la femme d'un certain âge qui semblait le trouver digne de son éloquence. Elle lui montra à l'aide d'une carte comment rejoindre le chalet, perdu au fond de l'immense parc, au pied du lac et lui souhaita bon séjour.

Sous ses indications, Hannibal conduisit le véhicule jusqu'au chalet isolé. Will s'attendait à une cabane en rondin toute simple avec la cuisine et la chambre dans la même pièce. Il fut très surpris du standing de l'habitation installée face sud-ouest sur le lac qui captait la lumière mourante d'un soleil carmin. Il sentit un morceau de souvenir lui chatouiller le cerveau en regardant la surface scintillante au soleil. Tout autour du chalet, courait une balustrade qui rejoignait une véranda, où deux fauteuils confortables appelaient au repos face aux flots calmes.

Ils n'avaient aucun bagage personnel, mise à part un sac à dos gris, leurs parkas et les armes subtilisées sur le navire. Will aida Hannibal à pénétrer dans le chalet. L'homme tremblait légèrement, le front pâle baigné d'une sueur froide. Il luttait visiblement contre la douleur. Comment avait-il pu conduire jusqu'ici ? Il possédait une force de caractère démesurée pour ignorer ainsi l'aiguillon de la souffrance.

L'ancien profiler contempla l'ensemble et le trouva à son goût. De plain pied, le salon équipé d'une télévision et d'un profond sofa donnait sur la cuisine ouverte et bien organisée et la chambre au lit unique mais gigantesque. Une salle de bain dotée d'une douche et d'une baignoire complétait l'installation. Le tout, très chaleureux, était décoré dans le plus pur style américain, rondins apparents, cheminée de pierre et bannière étoilée au mur. Une tête de cerf empaillé lui fit de l'œil et il la salua du regard. Les fenêtres étroites réparties dans la cuisine et la chambre laissaient pénétrer une lumière naturelle, complété par des discrètes appliques murales. Ses yeux charmés furent attirés par deux cannes à pêche suspendues près de la cheminée à gaz ultra-moderne.

Will soutint le blessé qui tituba plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit qu'ils resteraient un moment dans ce chalet de vacances. Hannibal était exsangue, épuisé, le regard flou de fièvre. Il n'eut aucunement besoin de poser la main sur son front pour s'en rendre compte. Il était bouillant. Le voir dans cet état meurtrissait le cœur de Will, c'était comme voir un puissant animal à la merci d'attaquants minuscules, un loup rongé par des tiques.

Will commença à fouiller dans la salle de bain à la recherche de désinfectant, de coton, de compresses, enfin quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de nettoyer la plaie dont il voyait l'empreinte s'agrandir sur le pull beige. Cela le rendait nerveux de voir Hannibal amoindri. L'autre lui prit la main pour le calmer et désigna son sac à dos tout en soulevant son vêtement taché.

\- Tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Un bain tiède devrait aider à faire baisser la température.

La vue du large pansement souillé inquiéta Will. Il s'aperçut qu'il ignorait toujours comment cela lui était arrivé. Il avait été blessé en même temps que lui, sans jamais accepter lui expliquer. Il argumentait que cela devait revenir tout seul. Pour ce qu'il en savait, cette blessure avait quelques semaines. Elle avait dû se rouvrir lors de l'attaque sur le bateau. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

\- Ta blessure s'est rouverte, commença-t-il, il faut que je retire cela. Je vais essayer d'aller le plus doucement possible.

Frissonnant, Hannibal se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le rebord froid, soutenu de ses bras épuisés. Dans son dos, Will vint l'aider à se déshabiller. Il lui ôta pull et tee-shirt d'un même mouvement, tandis qu'il détachait la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait un pantalon trop large. Il lui tomba des hanches avec un bruit métallique. Son corps couvert de cicatrices l'émut profondément. Son compagnon avait été si souvent blessé et il savait comme une chose certaine que c'était de sa faute. Il toucha d'un doigt tremblant l'horrible marque boursouflée, se remémorant tout à coup la capture et leur périlleuse aventure à la propriété de Mason. Chacune de ces marques lui racontait une nouvelle histoire. Il connaissait l'origine des cicatrices droites défigurant ses poignets, il savait en être responsable. Il savait d'où venait cette ligne fine qui marquait son visage.

Hannibal se retourna et il chuta dans son regard, pris d'une étrange émotion. Il se souvenait de toutes les luttes, tous les combats entre eux, les victoires amères et les défaites sublimes. Il lui semblait avoir retrouvé la totalité de sa mémoire, la raison de ses actes, la cause de ses réactions. Il savait maintenant qui il était, ce qu'il était devenu. Il resta interdit. Il se souvenait d'Hannibal se rendant à Jack Crawford, le choix qu'il avait fait de ne plus le voir, de ne plus le subir. Il se souvenait de tout jusqu'à cet instant, cette dernière victoire, cette dernière défaite. Le choc le laissa étourdi, pris dans le maelstrom de ses souvenirs. Tout se mélangeait, s'imbriquait et se mélangeait. Il repoussa la tentation de plonger dans cette rivière tumultueuse. Il ne pouvait s'octroyer le luxe de les ordonner. Hannibal avait besoin de son aide.

Il toucha la peau brûlante, chassant les images qui le harcelaient. Vêtu d'un boxer gris, il paraissait presque touchant dans son abandon. Il suivait des yeux le moindre geste de Will qui se pencha pour examiner les bandages. Ils étaient si proches, comme si une barrière était tombée. Hannibal se tendit et Will releva la tête. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau. L'intensité dans son regard le fit frémir comme une proie. Hannibal semblait absent à lui-même. L'homme qui se maîtrisait en tout instant lâchait le contrôle. Ses narines palpitantes captaient l'air et ses prunelles devinrent d'un noir d'encre. Il se pencha dangereusement sur lui, effleurant son visage de son nez, humant son odeur. Il émanait de lui une animalité digne d'un prédateur. Will arracha le pansement d'un mouvement sec, la douleur le fit cligner des yeux simplement. Cela suffit cependant à lui faire reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Entre dans la baignoire, l'enjoignit Will qui observait, écœuré, la plaie qui suppurait.

Un trou rose, bordé de jaune traversait son flanc droit de part en part, juste au-dessus de l'os iliaque, en direction du rein. Il l'aida à pénétrer dans l'eau tiède et s'y asseoir sans toucher sa plaie. Hannibal suivit son regard et un sourire évanescent se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle est infectée, constata-t-il platement.

\- Comment as-tu eu cela ? Tu as été touché par balle. Comment fais-tu pour supporter la douleur?

\- Mémoire ou question ?

\- Hannibal, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer.

\- Je ne joue jamais, dit-il, l'air froid.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, je ne sais peut-être plus où j'en suis actuellement, mais je peux encore dire que tu aimes jouer et manipuler.

\- Manipuler et découvrir ce qui se passe. dit Hannibal qui semblait sombrer. Mettre en situation et observer.

Will l'observa, contrarié. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Cette blessure, Hannibal, que dois-je faire ?

\- La rouvrir, Dolarhyde m'a touché d'une balle qui n'a, heureusement, touché aucun organe vitaux. Je n'ai pas suffisamment nettoyé la plaie.

Le flegme avec lequel il prononça ces mots fit froid dans le dos du profiler.

\- Il te faut des antibiotiques et quelque chose pour calmer la douleur.

\- Dans le sac à dos. Il n'y en aura pas suffisamment pour tous les deux.

\- Ta situation est suffisamment préoccupante, Hannibal. Tu es chirurgien si je me souviens bien ?

\- Mémoire ou question ?

\- Une foutue question ! s'emporta Will, frustré. Cette balle n'a pas fait que te frôler, elle t'a transpercée. Comment as-tu survécu à cela ?

\- De la même manière que j'ai survécu à notre chute, souffla l'homme en évitant son regard.

Will redressa la tête, l'air intéressé. Il n'avait plus utilisé ce mot depuis qu'il l'avait averti de son amnésie. Il ne se rappelait pas d'une chute et Hannibal visiblement ne voulut pas en dire plus. Il resta muré dans son silence. Il lui donna les antibiotiques, un antidouleur et l'aida à sortir de l'eau lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa fièvre avait baissé. Il l'aida à enfiler un des peignoirs moelleux, offert par l'hôtel. Il tamponna ensuite délicatement sa peau, puis l'aida à se débarrasser de son boxer trempé. Hannibal se laissait faire, comme vaincu par cette poussée de fièvre. Ses mouvements étaient lents, douloureux aux yeux de Will, qui avait le sentiment de ne jamais l'avoir vu dans cet état. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque le voir dans cet état. Sa fierté le lui interdisait. Mais quelque chose réchauffait le cœur de Will à l'idée qu'il ne lui cachait pas sa faiblesse.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir installé sur le lit.

\- Tu vas devoir opérer. Tu trouveras des gants stériles et des champs opératoires dans le sac et le nécessaire pour me recoudre. Je vais te guider tout le temps de l'opération.

\- Comment vas-tu rester conscient … commença Will avant de laisser tomber. J'ai des connaissances pour faire cela ?

\- Quelques unes, le rassura Hannibal, tu as suivi une formation aux premiers secours et j'ai vu tes mouches de pêche. Tu as les doigts suffisamment agiles pour cela.

Will hocha la tête, livide, pas réellement d'accord avec le processus. Hannibal le regarda avec une certaine émotion que la fièvre laissait filtrer.

\- Ferme les yeux et imagine ce que tu dois faire. Tu découvriras que c'est plus simple lorsque ce n'est pas la première fois. Libellule, souffla-t-il.

Will ferma ses paupières en soupirant. Il savait ce qu'Hannibal lui demandait. Son don pouvait être une malédiction comme une bénédiction, la seule différence était comment et pourquoi l'utiliser. Il devait se plonger dans ses souvenirs bouleversés. Il chercha à visualiser l'habituel iceberg, mais seule une rivière miroitante de souvenirs sans lien les uns avec les autres, tumultueuse et vindicative emplissait son esprit. Libellule, libellule, le mot clé suggéré par Lecter agissait sur son esprit. Ce mot lui rappelait quelque chose. Il scruta la surface, où le mot attira des morceaux d'iceberg encore intacts, contenant des images de ses mains ouvrant et soulevant de la chair, pliant et domptant les os.

Il voyait ses mains ouvrir et ployer les chairs, arquer les os et attacher la peau en aile de libellule. Il avait fabriqué une mouche de pêche géante à l'aide d'un corps. Il serra les mâchoires surpris par le rush de plaisir qui déferlait dans ses veines. Il ouvrit les yeux. Hannibal l'observait, un coin de lèvre retroussé sur une expression ravie comme à chaque fois qu'il le découvrait retrouver un souvenir déterminant. Ce n'était pas une simple réminiscence, mais un événement dans lequel sa personnalité prenait racine.

Will grimaça, cachant le plaisir qu'il avait eu à retrouver cette mémoire. Il y avait une différence entre la chair morte et celle palpitante et rongée de fièvre de Lecter. Néanmoins il commença son ouvrage. Il incisa sous les instructions du médecin, évitant l'artère iliaque et inséra ses doigts dans la plaie agrandie, d'où sortait sang et pus. Il cherchait quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer l'infection, cailloux, tissu, qui aurait échappé au précédent nettoyage.

Hannibal gémit seulement lorsqu'il retira délicatement du muscle qu'elle corrompait une esquille d'os. Lui qui avait été remarquablement calme durant toute l'opération s'agita lorsqu'il la retira. Il perdit conscience quand Will nettoya la plaie à l'alcool Celui-ci entreprit rapidement de réaliser plusieurs points de suture. Il se hâta, tant qu'il serait évanoui, il ne souffrirait pas. Pourtant il maîtrisait bien la douleur, il l'avait guidé sans laisser échapper un seul gémissement. Will acheva son ouvrage avec un bandage qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir appris. Il le recouvrit d'un drap. Il fallait désormais attendre et prier que cela ait suffi.

Will se sentit lui aussi épuisé par l'opération et soulagé que tout se soit déroulé correctement. Il s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit double, garni d'oreillers confortable pour le surveiller. L'attente lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à l'implication de ses découvertes. Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire. Il lutta contre le flot puissant de la rivière, d'où émergea peu à peu un iceberg amoindri. Il s'était à nouveau brisé et de cette rupture était né ce flash flood qui avait tout emporté. La rivière de souvenirs s'était apaisée et le flot puissant s'embourbait maintenant dans de profonds marécages. Il tenta d'y capter des images à la force de son esprit. Cependant la fatigue eut raison de lui, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

La nuit était venue lorsqu'Hannibal s'éveilla. Ses premiers mouvements éveillèrent Will qui émergea à son tour. Allongé sur le côté gauche, son bras droit reposait sur le thorax du tueur, soulevé régulièrement par un souffle calme. Il battit des paupières et plongea ses prunelles dans les yeux bruns irisés de rouge. Hannibal semblait mieux, ni fièvre ni tremblement. Il était cependant pâle et fatigué, ses cheveux collés au front par la sueur. Il était conscient et le fixait avec un réel étonnement.

\- Tu t'étonnes que je sois encore à tes côtés ou d'être vivant ?

\- Un peu des deux, souffla le cannibale d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je sais, et Will accentua sur le verbe, je sais que nous avons un historique plutôt chargé. Cependant tu es peut-être trop faible pour que nous nous confrontions.

Un sourire mince étira ses lèvres fines. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, capturant la main de Will.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- De presque tout. De toi me manipulant pour me pousser à commettre un crime, me poussant à croire être un tueur.

\- Mais tu es effectivement un tueur, Will, chuchota Lecter. N'oublie pas les hommes sur ce bateau. Même sans tes souvenirs, tu as cette envie, cette nécessité qui te pousse à tuer et qui te rend si efficace.

\- Peut-être mais à cette époque, je n'étais pas capable de le reconnaître, fit platement l'ancien policier. Ce dont je me rends compte maintenant. J'ai évolué, en partie grâce à toi, en partie à cause de toi. Tu m'as toujours fait réagir.

Hannibal prit le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Ses yeux semblèrent s'égayer. Sa main reposait sur celle de Will. L'homme était tactile en dehors de sa froide apparence, il recherchait toujours un contact avec lui. Il se souvint - quel délice de pouvoir le faire!- qu'il aimait se tenir près de lui, debout, à portée de main ou assis sous le feu de son regard.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

Will soupira et détourna le regard.

\- Abigail.

Hannibal eut un rictus et se redressa. Will posa la main sur son cœur et le regarda calmement.

\- Je t'ai pardonné, même si les raisons de ce pardon sont encore floues.

\- Quoi d'autre ? croassa Hannibal, dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite sous la main de Will. Il retira sa main comme brûlé.

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer, plusieurs fois. Tu t'es vengé, plusieurs fois. Nous sommes arrivés à un point d'accord, dit-il finalement. Nous nous sommes mutuellement trahis et manipulés. Nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà dit tout cela.

\- Maintenant, je m'en souviens. Je pensais que cela changerait tout mais... en réalité, je ne me reconnais pas. Tout concourt à ce que je ne te fasse aucunement confiance et pourtant...

Hannibal le contempla, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux et sur les traits de son visage un éventuel mensonge. Will ne mentait pas, il était resté alors que sa mémoire débordait d'exemples où ils s'étaient trahis. Mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi il était près de lui. Hannibal avait besoin de lui.

\- Cette journée a été fertile en découvertes, fit l'homme allongé, cherchant à se redresser. Peut-être que manger nous ferait du bien.

\- Repose-toi, je m'occupe de ça.

L'air dubitatif d'Hannibal le fit rire. Il pouvait tout de même se débrouiller en cuisine, même sans avoir le talent de son compagnon. Il se rappelait de certaines de ses spécialités maintenant. Rien d'aussi exceptionnel que les plats d'Hannibal, mais des choses pratiques pour se nourrir.

\- Je ne vais pas te proposer un coq au vin ou des poumons sauce Grand Veneur, mais je sais très bien faire les œufs brouillés. Je peux y ajouter des légumes si tu veux.

\- Une frittata. Cela suffira pour ce soir.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, épuisé. Will ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus en forme, mais la petite sieste lui avait permis de reprendre des forces.

L'odeur des œufs embauma bientôt le chalet, associé à la senteur des légumes rissolés dans le beurre. La cuisine était très bien fournie avec suffisamment de réserves pour rester en autarcie pendant plusieurs semaines. Il sentit une vive nostalgie remonter, le chalet, bien que particulièrement luxueux, lui rappelait Wolf Trap, et sa vie au milieu des bois avec ses chiens.

Que devenaient-ils sans lui ? Quelqu'un les avait-il pris en charge, ou étaient-ils en train de mourir de faim enfermés? Cette question le perturba visiblement, suffisamment pour que la voix d'Hannibal s'inquiète de l'odeur de brûlé émanant de la poêle. Will sursauta, récupéra la poêle et sauva ce qui était possible d'être sauvé. Il apporta piteusement sa frittata à Hannibal qui le regarda avec humour.

\- Que mangeais-tu avant que je ne te rencontre ?

\- Et toi, Hannibal ? lui rétorqua Will, chagriné par la bouillie maronnasse qui paraissait peu appétissante.

\- Tu le sais pertinemment. Qu'est ce qui te perturbe autant ?

Il n'était pas psychiatre pour rien, il avait une finesse de l'esprit tout à fait étonnante pour un psychopathe se dit Willl. Il est évident que son profil psychologique largement diffusé dans les médias, ne correspondait pas à la réalité.

\- Je viens de me rappeler de mes chiens... je les avais oubliés et à présent j'ignore qui s'occupe d'eux. Alana peut-être, même si nous ne sommes plus amis.

\- Molly, ta femme les a certainement conservé, lui apprit-il d'un ton morne, avec son fils. Ils collectionnent eux aussi les chiens errants.

\- Ma femme, son fils, releva le profiler. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

Hannibal en eut l'air heureux. Will regarda sa main où la marque d'une bague était toujours visible. Il fit jouer ses doigts comme pour en faire tourner le métal autour de sa phalange. Quelques éléments émergèrent du bourbier, une meute de chiens accompagnée du rire d'un enfant dans le froid, la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, l'indifférence glaciale d'une chambre d'hôpital. Il se détourna mentalement, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

Un moment de silence tomba entre eux, un instant de calme où chacun profitait simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils mangèrent la frittata, que le nez d'Hannibal avait finalement sauvé d'un complet désastre.

Will se sentait envahi d'une paix inconnue. Le bruit de la forêt autour de lui l'apaisait, la présence du tueur ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Il savourait le moment présent, digérant les informations peu à peu.

\- Il y a suffisamment de réserves pour plusieurs mois, lui apprit-il, et puis il y a la forêt et le lac pour chasser et pêcher. Mais …

Le profiler le regarda par en-dessous, sous-entendant que cela n'allait pas suffire à combler certaines de ses envies. Le cannibale lui offrit un sourire amusé.

\- Tes souvenirs reviennent effectivement, j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu les analyses d'une manière différente.

\- J'ai un point de vue différent que celui que je pouvais avoir en souffrant d'une encéphalite. Lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

\- Je voulais voir ce que tu allais faire, dit Hannibal en se redressant. C'est une manière intéressante de passer le temps.

\- Tu as des jeux intéressants, se moqua l'ancien profiler. Ne crains-tu pas de t'ennuyer ici, seul avec moi?

\- Je pourrais rester tout le temps du monde ainsi, fit honnêtement Hannibal, faisant écho à une autre réminiscence. Je dois d'abord guérir, nous devons d'abord guérir avant d'envisager quitter cet endroit.

\- C'est un véritable havre de paix, dit Will en contemplant la lune pleine qui se levait sur le lac. L'idéal pour deux fugitifs.

\- Nous sommes en sécurité ici, bien plus qu'à la maison au bord de la falaise. C'est plus petit évidemment mais beaucoup plus calme et personne n'aura l'idée de nous faire rechercher ici. Cette pause est bienvenue.

La maison au bord de la falaise. Ces simples mots mirent Will mal à l'aise. Quelque chose rodait derrière ces mots, si agressivement qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de gratter la glace qui libérait de plus en plus de souvenirs. Sa mémoire subissait un véritable dégel qui mélangeait les souvenirs et les réminiscences, les actions et les pensées en un magma indéfinissable.

\- Will, tu as tout le temps possible pour découvrir ce que ton cerveau te cache encore. Plus tu le harcèleras pour comprendre, plus il cachera les indices les plus utiles.

\- Je dois évidemment croire le professionnel.

\- T'ai-je déjà menti ?

Will lui décocha un regard noir, le tueur ajouta avec un regard impavide.

\- Dernièrement ?

Will sourit en hochant la tête. A chaque fois qu'il découvrait une facette d'Hannibal sombre, une autre se révélait plus brillante. Le psychiatre avait longtemps agi dans l'ombre, prenant pour victime des personnes qui l'avait mérité selon lui. Il se rappelait que Lecter détestait l'impolitesse et la vulgarité et réagissait mal à la frustration. Mais ses victimes pour ce qu'il s'en rappelait étaient un choix précis parmi certains de ses pires clients ou fournisseurs.

\- Il faut que je change tes pansements, l'interrompit le tueur alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, grattant sans s'en rendre compte l'omoplate dont la peau tirait.

\- Je peux le faire, tu es encore faible.

Le regard froid d'Hannibal à ses mots le dissuada de continuer. Il était fier. Il n'avait pas bougé durant son opération. Il pouvait le faire et le repas frugal lui avait apporté de nouvelles couleurs. Will accepta et l'aida à se relever pour gagner la salle de bain. Il était lent mais ses mouvements étaient sûrs. Il commença par l'omoplate après avoir fait asseoir Will sur le bord de la baignoire. Puis il regarda longuement la cicatrice qui défigurait son ventre, d'un air presque rêveur qui fit frissonner le brun. Il se rappelait comment Hannibal avait dessiné ce sourire sur sa peau, il se remémorait la douleur et la peur de mourir, la douleur et la peur de la perte. Il cligna des yeux, balayant des larmes imaginaires.

\- La cicatrisation est bonne, dit Hannibal en refaisant le bandage. Laisse-moi regarder ton visage.

Il défit doucement le pansement qui collait sa joue et Will découvrit la cicatrice affreuse qui déchirait sa joue de la pommette à la maxillaire.

\- Deux centimètres de plus sur la gauche et tu aurais été amputé de ton nez, mon cher Will.

Les yeux clairs du profiler s'écarquillèrent et perlèrent sous la douleur lorsque le psychopathe fit bouger sous ses doigts recouverts de gant de nitrile les bourgeons de chair qui se refermaient.

\- Tu ne garderas pas de séquelles trop visibles, dit-il finalement, les points sont propres et presque invisibles et les tissus réagissent à la douleur. Tu auras une légère trace qu'une barbe dissimulera facilement et une sensibilité normale.

Il nettoya la blessure et appliqua une crème cicatrisante d'une main légère comme une plume, attentif à ne pas le faire souffrir davantage. Will sentit ses doigts s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur sa joue et le cannibale frémir à ses côtés.

Ils échangèrent un regard où leurs âmes se parlèrent. Will ouvrit les bras et Hannibal l'enlaça doucement, attentif à ne pas le faire souffrir. Le cannibale se serra contre lui, frotta sa tête contre la sienne, délicat et animal. Will ne résista pas, il sentait un besoin, un désir d'être touché, agrippé chez cet homme, quelque chose qui faisait écho au vertige de sa solitude.

Il sentit ses lèvres contre son cou, remonter vers son oreille, caressantes et mordantes, distillant de terribles frissons. Les yeux clos, perdus dans un monde de sensation, il laissa les rênes à Lecter. Il se laissa dévorer de baisers légers qui devinrent rapidement possessifs. Il marquait délicatement de ses dents la chair tendre qui rougissait.

Ses mains se posèrent en coupe autour de sa tête, suffisamment légères pour ne pas le blesser, suffisamment fermes pour le maintenir, leurs corps étroitement liés goûtaient la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Ouvrant les yeux brusquement, il découvrit les yeux d'Hannibal, la prunelle teintée de rouge s'obscurcir de désir. Il se distingua dans ses yeux, affamé de plaisir. Il se mordit les lèvres et les ouvrit, appel muet et universel à s'embrasser, à s'embraser.

Le baiser fut vorace, dévorant, affolant. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre cet intoxiquant pouvoir, cette volonté qui annihilait le peu d'esprit de conservation qui lui restait. Il s'abandonna, goûtant la saveur de cette bouche, de cette langue qui ordonnait et récompensait. Un baiser fou qui le laissa pantelant, à bout de souffle. Hannibal le dévisageait comme inquiet de trouver du dégoût, de la honte ou de la haine.

Will lui sourit doucement, clignant des yeux avec acceptation. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent happées à nouveau par cette bouche dévorante, subjugué par cette présence écrasante. Il lui semblait qu'un miel chaud coulait le long de ses veines, l'alourdissant et l'allégeant en même temps. Il abdiqua avec passion, se perdant dans les sensations. Il n'eut pas conscience de sortir de la salle de bain et de gagner le lit de la chambre qu'au moment où Hannibal le repoussa doucement et le fit tomber sur le matelas.

Son corps exigeait la chaleur de celui de l'autre homme. Sa peau hurlait pour un contact plus affirmé. Hannibal sourit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Will eut un mouvement de recul que celui-ci interpréta comme de la peur.

\- Je ne vais rien faire que tu ne souhaites, comme tu le souhaites, souffla-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'avec tes points de suture, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable, souffla-t-il en caressant son ventre, découvrant la peau sous son tee-shirt.

\- Je dois l'être pour deux, fit Will en échappant à ses doigts joueurs. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à faire de la couture.

Hannibal reposa sa main sur le drap du lit avec un air réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne pouvons pas nous détendre, dit Will en retirant son tee-shirt. Juste prendre quelques précautions.

Le cannibale émit un sourire lumineux et agrippa sa hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. Les gestes tendres et prudents, Will le fit sombrer dans la volupté où il l'entraîna à son tour. La lune les baigna de froide lumière sans qu'ils s'en soucient, inconscients à tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, sinon mon imagination et encore parfois j'ai des doutes.

Notes : merci de suivre cette histoire, merci encore aux reviewers courageux. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Chapitre qui m'a beaucoup em..., je vous préviens.

Résumé :Après une chute, Will, blessé, se réveille amnésique en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui s'occupe de lui. Les souvenirs déterminent-ils ce que nous sommes ? Les actions sont-elles véritablement le reflet de nos pensées ? Après la découverte de son amnésie, une attaque maritime, une opération "à coeur ouvert" et une fritatta ratée, Will trouve certains souvenirs et les bras d'un certain psychopathe. Quoi d'autre ? Pénultième chapitre.

Edit : je poste rapidement, deux mois après avoir relu pour la dernière fois (oui, je l'ai préparé d'avance en plein mois de janvier avant de mettre mon imagination en hibernation pour cause de travail. Il faut bien manger). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas encore répondu, je suis impardonnable car vous lire me réchauffe le cœur et me soutient dans cette période hivernale bien pourrie !

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : un rêve et tout revient...**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, une vie à deux s'installa et tous les jours, Will progressait dans la réappropriation de ses souvenirs. Il était étonné à chaque nouveau morceau qu'il découvrait combien Hannibal était heureux et fier de le voir avancer. Cependant Will sentait qu'il attendait quelque chose, un souvenir bien spécifique, qui, s'il ne connaissait pas mieux Hannibal maintenant, semblait lui faire peur. Lecter ne connaissait pas la peur au sens strict du terme, car il était dirigé par la logique la plus pure. Mais Will pensait qu'un rejet lui serait difficile, voire insupportable. Cela lui coûterait peut-être même ce qu'ils avaient maintenant. Peut-être sa vie même. Ce souvenir était une épée de Damoclès. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'il travaillât sa mémoire, il ne souhaitait pas creuser plus profondément dans le rocher de glace qui enserrait ses souvenirs. Il revivait les moments qu'il avait découvert, pour les exploiter au maximum sans tenter de fouiller le reste de l'iceberg. Il savait que tout changerait.

Hannibal se gardait de raconter les événements qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble pour ne pas l'influencer. Au fil du temps, Will comprit l'importance de ce geste. Il lui laissait le temps de comprendre qui il était sans chercher à le manipuler, à modifier sa psychée, comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Il sentait cependant le cannibale être dans l'expectative. Il attendait de lui quelque chose que Will ne cernait pas tout à fait. Cela avait un rapport certainement avec la manière dont il le couvait du regard dès qu'il se plongeait dans le marécage de sa mémoire. Il s'y déplaçait aisément maintenant, retrouvant le fil de sa vie et l'analysant d'un point de vue plus clinique. Il n'avait pas réutilisé le don qui l'avait choisi depuis leur arrivée. Peut-être qu'une vie calme auprès d'Hannibal lui permettait de mettre en repos cette capacité. Ou bien la présence elle-même de Hannibal lui permettait de l'apaiser. Il l'ignorait mais son esprit s'en trouvait considérablement allégé.

Parfois, il se prenait à se détester tant il se trouvait pusillanime, laissant Crawford ou d'autres lui dicter ses choix. Il prenait acte de ses facultés qui avaient été utilisées contre son gré, le remplissant d'images et de besoins qu'il n'éprouvait pas. Il n'était pas étanche à la folie des hommes. Son empathie l'avait laissé à la merci du FBI qui l'avait transformé en outils. Il avait maintenant l'occasion de réécrire sa façon de réagir, de penser, de vivre tout simplement. Avec Hannibal, il se montrait lui même, débarrassé de ce qu'on attendait de lui, il vivait pour lui même libre enfin. Et par conséquent tellement plus proche de lui. Hannibal qui lui montrait ses livre préférés et lui faisait découvrir musique et peinture. Will affinait ses goûts et retrouvait qui il était. Il se reconstruisait physiquement et psychologiquement.

Hannibal se remettait doucement, il était résistant à la douleur, certes, mais l'infection avait été enrayé tardivement et il lui fallu plus de temps. Will plaisanta un jour en lui disant qu'il ne mangeait pas suffisamment de viande. Cela suffit pour agacer le psychopathe qui choisit de faire les courses quelques jours plus tard. Ils étaient toujours recherchés mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Seul, il se rendit à Montpelier, Vermont. Il en revint avec un plein panier de spécialités et les filets mignons d'un commerçant trop mal poli mais succulent cuisiné avec des tomates séchés.

La nuit les trouvait tous les deux enlacés. Ils ne se lassaient pas de se dévorer l'un l'autre, de respirer la vie de l'autre... une autarcie qui leur convenait, malgré les souvenirs ou leur absence.

Une nuit, Will s'éveilla en sursaut, tiré du sommeil par un cri. Serré contre un torse dur par des bras aux biceps d'acier, il sentait les muscles tressaillir contre lui. Il étouffait. Il se débattit, mais sa réaction en provoqua une autre, le corps qui le tenait si fermement l'étranglait. Il frappa du plat de la main contre le bras qui resserrait son étreinte sur sa gorge. Il rua dans les draps, pour glisser hors de l'étreinte. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute pour le maîtriser sur le plancher ciré, assis sur ses hanches nues, ses mains enserrant des poignets convulsifs.

\- Hannibal ! cria-t-il. L'homme sortit immédiatement de son rêve et posa la main sur la joue de Will, alerté par ses pommettes écarlates et ses yeux brillants. Il se détendit brusquement et Will souffla longuement.

\- J'ignorais que c'était si dangereux de dormir à tes côtés.

Le cannibale ne s'excusa pas mais il l'aida à se relever, le laissant reprendre son souffle lentement.

\- De quoi rêvais-tu ? demanda Will d'un ton pressant, intrigué par son comportement. Ta réaction n'aurait pas été aussi... épidermique, s'il n'y avait rien eu.

Le tueur se contenta de le regarder stoïquement. Il semblait avoir vite récupéré de son cauchemar. Son self-control était toujours impeccable même en se réveillant en tentant d'assassiner son amant. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Mémoire ou question?

\- Cela me concerne donc, dit Will en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Te souviens-tu des circonstances de tes blessures ?

Hannibal le regardait droit dans les yeux, attentif à sa réaction inconsciente. Will se sentait épinglé par son regard intense.

\- Non, enfin, je sais que c'est suite à l'affaire de la Fée des dents. Nous nous sommes battus, j'ai été blessé et nous sommes arrivés au yacht. J'ignore les détails car je ne me les rappelle pas. Je sais seulement ce que les journaux ont divulgué. Nous n'en parlons jamais.

\- Il haïssait le nom de Fée des dents. Tu l'as su. Tu peux retrouver ce savoir. Mais ce n'est pas l'objet de mon rêve.

\- Les rêves ont pour mission de vider la conscience des pulsions non résolues, le singea Will.

\- Je t'ai vu mort, je t'ai cru mort.

Les mots semblaient s'étrangler dans sa gorge et Will comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du rêve, mais d'un souvenir qu'Hannibal choisissait de lui raconter. Il le regardait sérieusement, les yeux brillants. Will se tendit, quelque part troublé par le risque que tout change. Il sentait que ce que Hannibal allait lui raconter faisait partie des mémoires qu'il évitait de toucher par peur de découvrir quelque chose qui l'aurait métamorphosé de manière inaltérable. La glace se réchauffait en lui mais il ne voulait pas toucher ce qui s'y cachait. Le lit encore tiède les accueillit pour la suite de leur conversation nocturne.

\- Après notre combat contre Dolarhyde, se reprit Lecter d'une voix redevenue calme, Nous avons été secouru par quelqu'un.

\- Qui ? demanda Will, qui aurait eu mille autre question à lui poser en même temps, mais qui lisait dans ses yeux le besoin de parler de son amant.

\- Chiyot.

\- Cette même Chiyot que tu gardais dans ton château en Lituanie ?

\- Oui, de quoi tu souviens-tu d'elle ?

\- Quelques éléments, elle me déteste, m'a jeté d'un train et m'a tiré dessus alors que je voulais t'offrir un couteau.

\- Tu voulais me tuer, dit platement le psychiatre en posant une main légère sur son flanc.

\- Elle l'a cru. Ce n'était pas ma volonté. Pas tout à fait, fit Will avec un sourire.

\- Je sais, dit Hannibal, j'ai suffisamment insisté pour que tu laisses tes instincts se révéler. Je ne t'en ai pas tenu rigueur.

\- Non, tu as seulement cherché à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Littéralement. Mais nous avons décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé. Sur nos … mésententes. Chiyot était donc présente, dit Will en plissant des yeux. Comment ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Hannibal s'obscurcir, probablement lassé des interruptions.

\- Elle m'a prêté main forte.

\- Mais pourquoi en rêver maintenant ? Elle t'a aidé, non ?

\- Elle a voulu te tuer, dit l'homme en le rapprochant de lui. J'ai été séparé de toi par les courants et j'ai nagé vers la côte en te cherchant. Tu avais déjà été rejeté par la mer et elle se tenait près de toi. Elle te maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te toucher dans ce train. Ce fut la dernière fois. J'ai couru vers vous, elle t'a lâché. Je l'ai tuée sans remord. Elle est tombé sur le sable à tes côtés. Tu ne respirais plus, tu ne bougeais plus. J'ai pratiqué un massage cardiaque pendant ce qu'il me parut des heures. Tu es finalement revenu à moi. Pour moi.

WIll se sentit ému par cette déclaration masquée. Comptait-il à ce point pour lui, au point de sacrifier la seule femme qui lui avait rappelé Mischa? Pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans les propos d'Hannibal qui lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore repêché, les événements directement liés à sa perte de mémoire. _Il avait été rejeté par la mer..._

\- Comment sommes-nous arrivé en mer ? Je croyais que Dolarhyde avait été tué sur le patio de ta maison de vacance.

Hannibal conserva le silence, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens.

\- C'est à moi de récupérer ce souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu peux utiliser les dons à ta disposition. Tu ne l'as pas fait depuis notre arrivée.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Je n'ignore rien de toi, Will, j'aime t'observer.

\- Je peux pourtant te surprendre.

\- C'est ce que je préfère en toi, chuchota Hannibal, une main ébouriffant les cheveux qui repoussait.

\- Il est temps que je recommence, c'est ce que tu veux dire.

\- De quoi à as-tu peur ?

\- Certainement de te perdre en découvrant une nouvelle trahison que je ne pourrais pas accepter. Nous nous sommes battus tant de fois que j'en perds le compte.

\- Nous sommes pourtant ici, ensemble dit Hannibal, en embrassant son épaule, égratignant d'un coup de dent la chair tendre.

Will hocha la tête prêt à utiliser son don une nouvelle fois. Il accrocha le regard d'Hannibal avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans son monde intérieur. Le marais avait pris des allures de bayou, des bras profonds et larges qui se rétrécissaient brusquement sous des cyprès d'eau. Il aimait ce crépuscule tiede stridulant de vie animale. Il savait désormais que c'était sa Louisiane natale qui avait donné ce décor à ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il remonta rapidement le courant. La rivière devint de plus en plus glaciale et étroite, jusqu'à toucher l'iceberg qui lui donnait naissance. Il sentit la présence d'Hannibal qui se déplaçait derrière son dos, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Le réconfort fut réel. Will choisit de décrire ce qu'il voyait. L'iceberg était sombre, traversé par de brèves intermittences lumineuses qui l'attiraient autant qu'elles le repoussaient. Hannibal l'encouragea à avancer vers la surface. Elle n'était pas aussi froide qu'il le pensait et sa main traversa la paroi.

\- Entends-tu quelque chose ?

Will tendit l'oreille. il entendait le ressac de vagues sur des rochers et de la musique. Il siffla les quelques notes qu'il pouvait. Hannibal souffla " variation de Bach N°5". Will reposa la tête contre le torse de son amant. Il inspira profondément. Il voyait maintenant toute la scène. Une maison d'architecte au bord d'une falaise. Il regarda par la fenêtre, un frisson le saisit. Il sentait des yeux posé sur lui, invisibles et puissants.

\- Nous parlons, tu ouvres une bouteille de vin, tu sembles partagé entre me tuer ou me laisser vivre.

 _\- Ma compassion pour toi est un inconvénient Will._

 _\- Si tu es porté sur la viande de boeuf, il est gênant d'être compatissant pour la vache._

 _\- Sauve-toi, tue-les tous._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je peux me sauver moi-même et c'est peut-être très bien._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour un ami._

"Tu cites la bible et je te dis qu'il nous regarde. La vitre derrière nous explose, la bouteille que tu tiens explose elle aussi et tu tombes à genoux, blessé. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je te vois blessé et je suis incapable de bouger. Le dragon te parle mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, mon arme dans mon dos. Je ne comprends qu'une chose, il va te tuer. Si je ne fais rien, il te tuera. Il se réjouit déjà de voir et revoir le film. Je suis négligeable à ses yeux. Je prends une gorgée de vin et je trouve le courage de prendre mon flingue. Le Dragon, le dragon plonge sa patte dans ma joue, un couteau profondément enfoncé dans la chair. Le sang, le goût du sang dans ma bouche, cela me renverse, cette douleur. Je dois combattre la douleur, je dois me battre. Nous devons nous battre.

\- Shshsh Will, tout va bien, respire.

\- Je lutte, je te regarde, tu es à terre, tes yeux, la rage, la violence qu'ils exhalent. La haine pour lui, la peur pour moi. Tes yeux, Hannibal. Ils me transpercent. Il me jette sur le patio à travers la fenêtre, il me domine. Je ne veux pas. Il veut me briser le dos, le dragon veut me briser. Je sors mon arme et il me désarme si facilement. Je suis sans défense. Je suis désarmé. Sauf pour cette lame plantée dans mon visage. Je l'arrache et la plante dans la patte du dragon au moment où il s'approche de moi. Cela ne lui fait rien. Il l'enlève et me poignarde sous la clavicule et s'en sert pour me saisir et me rompre l'échine. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux pas résister. Je sens ta présence, un choc dans son dos, ses griffes me relâchent. Un cerf, le cerf avec toutes ses ramures qui contrôlent le dragon. Je te vois, toi et le cerf. Tu tentes de lui briser la nuque mais tu n'y parvient pas. Je me relève, il se défait de ton étreinte.

Nous nous regardons. Je lis dans ton esprit, tu lis dans le mien. J'ai envie de te rejoindre. J'ai envie de le tuer, je sais que nous devons le tuer. Je sais comment le faire. Nous devons joindre nos forces. Je sens le sang goutter le long de mon visage, mais je me sens vivant. Tu hoches la tête et nous agissons ensemble. Le cerf réapparaît et lutte contre lui. Je plante mes crocs dans sa jambe. Nous agissons en meute, dans un même ensemble. Nous le harcelons et il nous défie. Un monstre, une bête à notre mesure, notre égal. Le cerf bondit sur son dos et je plante mon arme dans son abdomen, le sang a une odeur qui affole mes sens. Le dragon retire le poignard de ses tripes et tu te transformes en loup et arrache sa trachée.

Le sang gicle, ses ailes se déploient alors que la vie s'éloigne peu à peu de lui. Je me sens en vie, mon cœur bat, bat si fort, dans mes oreilles, dans mes veines. Je n'entends que mon souffle et le tien. Le monde est figé autour de nous. Nous avons vaincu le Dragon Rouge, tous les deux et je me sens heureux de l'avoir tué. Mon corps palpite, mon cerveau est saturé de plaisir. Je remarque tellement de choses, la couleur du sang, si noir à la lumière de la lune, comme tes yeux qui étincelle d'un noir d'onyx. Nous nous tenons l'un face à l'autre. Je sais seulement que ma vie est auprès de toi.

 _\- Vois, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, Will, pour tous les deux._ Will entendit la voix à l'intérieur de lui, hachée, soufflée et il reprend son récit, troublé par la voix si douce.

\- Et je sais que moi aussi. C'est beau, trop beau. Je sens ta chaleur, si proche. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, ici. Je prends conscience que ce monde ne pourra pas nous supporter tous les deux en liberté. Tu t'abandonnes à moi et je t'entraîne dans ma chute. Je peux mourir, je suis libre, libéré des contraintes, libéré de moi-même.

Mais je veux vivre. Je me sens vivant alors que nous tombons. Tu es vivant, accroché à moi et je sens ton cœur battre comme le mien. Tu parles mais je ne t'entends pas. Les eaux glaciales de l'océan se referment sur nous. Le choc me sépare de toi et je sombre, je suffoque. Je meurs alors que je veux vivre.

\- Will, Will, je te tiens, tu es là, dans mes bras. Tout va bien.

Will ouvrit les yeux, il était trempé de sueur. La glace qui avait capturé son esprit fondait, une eau noire comme du sang sous la lune étincelait dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

\- Je me souviens de tout cette fois. Je me souviens de mon choix. C'est cela qui a figé ma mémoire. Je voulais vivre alors que j'étais sûr que nous allions mourir. J'ai choisi de vivre. J'ai rejeté tout ce qui m'empêchait d'être à tes côtés. Mon éducation, mes précédents choix, nos luttes, nos trahisons. J'ai choisi de ne plus me souvenir de tout cela pour être avec toi. Mon choix, c'est lui qui a tout figé mais tout est là.

Will ferma les yeux et visualisa facilement la chapelle normande en Sicile. Hannibal apparut immédiatement à ses côtés. Cette vision lui avait manqué sans savoir qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Je t'ai rejeté, nous nous sommes trahi bien souvent avant de nous retrouver, lui apprit-il, mais nous pouvons repartir maintenant sur une base solide.

\- Tu as mon cœur, dit Hannibal en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Tu l'as toujours eu, même brisé, même rejeté, même trahi, il a toujours été à toi.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Will,

\- Tu ressens ce que je ne peux pas ressentir, et pourtant nous voyons les mêmes choses. Tu analyses autant que moi les éléments qui nous entourent. Nous sommes à bien des égard semblables.

\- Nous sommes néanmoins différents, fit Will en s'approchant de lui et lui volant un baiser léger avant d'aller allumer un cierge tandis qu'Hannibal les éteignait par jeu.Même dans une pièce de ce palais mental, il aimait moucher les voeux et les prières destiné à un dieu dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'autorité.

\- C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle l'ennui ne m'atteint pas quand tu est là. Je te le répète, je pourrais passer l'éternité à te regarder.

Will sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, ces paroles échangées à travers la paroi vitrée de sa cellule.

\- Je préférerais que nous regardions dans la même direction désormais, dit Will d'une voix remplie d'expectative. Hannibal lui embrassa les doigts d'un geste aimant, il souriait en acceptant sa volonté.

\- cette direction peut nous mener à de nombreux endroits.

\- aimerais-tu visiter l'Espagne ?

\- aimerais-tu quitter le chalet ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

\- cela pourrait être une possibilité. Répondit Will.

\- je pensais à l'Argentine, c'est un pays que je n'ai jamais visité. A ce jour.

\- anciens criminels de guerre, très grand cheptel, grande plage bordée de sable fin, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, fit Will narquois. J'aurais cependant une dernière envie pour le sol américain.

\- Bedelia? proposa Hannibal, Will sourit en voyant la compréhension se peindre dans les yeux de son amant.

Il était prêt à entamer une nouvelle existence mais avant cela il fallait trancher les liens le retenant à l'ancienne. Certaines personnes méritaient de disparaître.

\- Je l'ai prévenu que la viande est revenue sur le menu. Elle sait qu'une fois libéré tu viendrais la retrouver. Cela fait 3 mois maintenant.

\- Elle nous croit mort, l'océan n'a jamais rejeté nos corps. Elle aura repris une existence normale.

\- Normale?

\- Autant que peux le faire une femme qui a vécu à mes cotés.

Will serra les dents, certains éléments étaient encore éprouvait une intense jalousie à l'idée que Hannibal ait vécu avec elle à Florence, l'une des plus belle ville du monde, pendant qu'il vivait une convalescence difficile.

\- Souhaites-tu te venger ? demanda-t-il a voix basse.

\- La vengeance est une basse émotion, rétorqua Hannibal, je ne peux me venger de Crawford, il n'a fait que son travail. Alana, c'est différent, je lui ai promis de la tuer. Mais je voudrais tant la faire attendre et qu'elle vive dans l'attente amère de ma venue.

\- Tu es redoutable, dit Will en se mussant dans ses bras vigoureux. Si la vengeance est retirée de la table, une punition serait bienvenue.

\- Elle a travaillé à nous séparer d'une manière impardonnable, dit Hannibal caressant sa joue avec douceur. Je pense qu'une leçon lui serait profitable.

Will sourit à cette évocation. Il n'était pas si différent d'Hannibal, leurs esprits fonctionnaient d'une manière remarquablement semblable. Depuis leur première rencontre, Hannibal avait été captivé, fasciné par le processus de pensées du profiler, au point de le mettre dans des situations extrêmes, par simple goût de l'expérience. Will avait toujours répondu, parfois violemment poussé dans ses retranchements. Il s'était toujours rattaché à ses valeurs, ses choix moraux et sa propre expérience pour répondre, jusqu'au moment où il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, qu'il ne pouvait quitter son orbite sans se mettre en danger lui-même. Le monde tremblerait devant eux et il n'en éprouvait plus le moindre remord.

* * *

A suivre... prochain chapitre : la fin... que je n'ai pas encore terminé (cause boulot/prise de tête/couple/chien et cause fin qui ne me satisfait pas) mais je l'aurais ! promis, aucune fic inachevée jusqu'ici!

Biz à vous, R


End file.
